There is Hope, There is Always Hope
by sexy blue eyed devils
Summary: Somethings run deeper than life, than love, than fate..but is it enough to bring the one you love back from death's door? summary sucks a** , my apologies. Frostiron, first one, be gentle...
1. Chapter 1

The rush of wind in his ears let Stark know he was no longer on the hellicarrier. One moment he was in the docking bay doing an inventory of equipment he needed for some upgrades to his suit, the next he was blasted (again) through a plate glass window hurdling towards the ground at an alarming speed. Why was he always getting thrown through windows?

This was not how he imagined dying; more so in a blaze of glory or under a certain god of mischief going into cardiac arrest from being over sexed. _The Mark VII would be handy right about now. _There was no eminent threat, so the suit was not necessary_. _Tony struggled to catch his breath, not that it would matter much. Shortly he would become just an unrecognizable red stain on the ground. Damn, sometimes he hated his cynicism. Hopefully he wouldn't take anyone out when he crashed. Becoming light headed he thought _the air is so thin. _ Wind whistling in his ears, his vision began to fade to black. There was a sudden flash of green and all went dark…_Loki._

Tonywoke dazed to the sound of a rasping breath. He ached all over and assumed it was himself, until he felt the ground beneath him rise and fall in time with the labored sound. He felt a shaky hand card lightly through his hair. It was soothing in a sense. Opening his eyes, he saw nothing but emerald light. Groaning, he made to push himself up, his hand slipping as it landed in a pool of liquid. Resting his head against the moving ground, he brought his hand into his line of vision. _Blood?_ Realization hit him as the trembling hand running though his hair fell away. Tony looked up through the glowing green haze to see jet black hair clinging to a pale throat gasping for air.

"Loki?" Tony sat up a bit too fast, his head swimming. He peered down at the fallen god. Crimson liquid trickled from the corner of thin parted lips that moved, though no sound came out. Normally brilliant emerald eyes were dull and unfocused. Looking the god over, Tony grasped the blood did not belong to him but Loki. Matter-of-fact, he didn't have a scratch on him. His dark brown eyes widened in horror. "Loki, what did you do?"

"Anthony—"The god wheezed.

"What have you done?!" Tony yelled as he gathered Loki in his arms. There was a sickening squelch of flesh being torn from the protruding wreckage under him. The smaller man held the broken body close to him, slowly rocking back and forth, his heart sinking with fear.

"My foolish—little—mortal. Did—you think—I would let—you perish?" Loki whispered between gasps.

Tony recognized the magic that surrounded him. Loki had used it once to shield him from harm during a rather lethal battle. "You son of a—take it back. Take your magic back dammit!" The idiot didn't even have his armor on; he was in plain Asgardian dress.

"It—would do me—no good—now, Anthony." Long lithe fingers brushed his cheek. Tears fell from fading glassy eyes.

"Don't you leave me you selfish bastard." Tony gritted out through his teeth, unshed tears clouding his vision. He didn't even have the decency to look as though he were in pain.

Loki's lips curled up at the edges. "Never—always with you." His fingers slid down to tap the arc reactor. The green mist encompassing his lover, his mate, swirled around them and settled in the reactor, turning blue once more.

Tony ran his thumb across Loki's cheek. "Please Loki; please don't do this to me, please." He choked.

"Live." Was the last word the god of mischief whispered and then he was gone.

Dead eyes stared up at him as warm tears still streaked his cheek. Tony's brows drew together unable to comprehend what was happening. _He's joking…he has to be joking. _"Come on Lok's; tell me this is just a cruel joke." This was not happening! He lifted his head to the heavens and screamed at the top of his lungs until they burned. "Thor!"

Nothing

"Thor! Goddammit, I know you can hear me! Help him! Please!"

Many silent moments passed where all that was heard were the racking sobs of a once proud man. A thunderous crash and flash of light befell the earth several feet away. Tony did not look up but buried his face deep in the god's unruly, inky black hair. A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. It did not belong to the person he thought it would.

"Anthony Stark, Man of Iron." Came a woman's gentle voice. He held Loki tighter. He knew this woman was here to take his god away from him. "Look at me child." Her voice was warm like sunlight, yet it held a slight sadness.

Tony brought his gaze to meet that of the goddess kneeling in front of him. She was bathed in golden light and her eyes spoke of kindness. He knew in an instant who she was. This was Loki's mother. Though he had never seen her, Loki spoke of her fondly and of how much he missed her. It didn't seem right that her golden garments were now dragging through her son's blood.

"You know me." She said and Tony nodded. "Then you know I would never harm my son." Frigga's eyes pleaded with him to let her see Loki's face, which was buried in the side of his neck at the moment. He loosened his grip so that Loki's head lolled to one side. His eyes were still open and now  
Tony wished he had closed them. The sorrow he felt roll off of the regal woman matched his, if not drowning his anguish in her own grief.

One hand came to Frigga's mouth while the other stroked over her son's prominent cheek bone. "My precious boy." She whispered to herself. Cupping his face in her hands, she gazed into his hollow, empty eyes; searching. Tony watched her intently. The loud boom and shockwave to follow barely registered as he eyed the goddess.

"Mother, there is not much time. She is coming." Thor's deep voice cut through the stillness.

Tony whipped his head around to peer at him. "Who's coming?"

The thunder god looked anywhere but at his fallen brother. It pained him too much to see Loki this way. "Hel, Loki's daughter. She is coming to collect his soul."

"No!" Tony shouted, cursing himself for not having his suit. "She can't have him!" He knew about all about Loki's children, even met a few of them, his daughter, however, was one he had no rush in meeting. He tightened his grip on Loki's limp body.

"She will not take him." Frigga reassured. "Not today. But we must take him back to Asgard immediately."

"No, he belongs to me now. I know what will happen if you take him." Tony tried to pull him free from her hold. "You'll put him on a boat and set him on fire." He was damn near panicked by now. Loki was his, he had said so himself. He wouldn't give him up that easy, even if—even if he was gone.

"Mother—"Thor warned.

"Anthony that will not happen. You have my word. Loki still lives. He is locked deep inside his mind. It is imperative that we get him to the healers if there is to be any hope of reviving him." Her voice calm yet determined.

"Mother we are running out of time." Thunder and lightning lit up the evening sky as a warning to Thor's intent should his family be threatened. Dark smoky mist rolled towards them like a dense fog.

"You must trust me Anthony. I would not harm my own child. I know how deeply you love him. I have you to thank for bringing him peace. Allow me to bring him back to you. "Frigga placed one hand on Tony's cheek. Her touch was warm and loving, just as Loki had said it was. Closing his eyes, Tony relented. He was about to let go when a sudden chill gripped him to the core.

"Greetings my Queen." A beautiful, yet ghastly figure of a woman slowly approached. Glancing over at Thor, "Uncle." She stopped several feet away, piercing gaze landing on Loki's prone body. "I have come to claim what belongs to me."

Frigga stood in all her regal glory between her son and his spawn. "Hel. I'm afraid it is not his time."

Hel cocked her head to one side. "I beg to differ, your highness. His heart has stopped; he has drawn his last breath. Father's soul belongs to me now." She took a few steps forward as she spoke.

Thor raised his hammer ready to strike. Frigga put her hand out to stop him. "He will not be coming with you this night. You sense the spark as much as I do."

Hel paused, narrowing her eyes; slowly gliding them over to Tony. It was as if she just realized he was there. Side stepping so she could get a better look at the little human clutching so tightly to her father's lifeless body, her reflective emerald eyes burned into his large brown orbs. He could feel her stare exploring every fiber of his being. She was evaluating him. The same scrutinizing gaze that every parent gave the man or woman seeking to court their son or daughter bore down on him now. The part of her that was not gripped in death's hold was truly beautiful, yet terrifying at the same time. She was searching him to see if he was worthy of her father. He found the sentiment almost endearing, if she wasn't so fucking frightening. Straightening to her full height, she was as elegant and dangerous as her father. "I see Father has taken a lover; and a mortal at that. I know you Man of Iron. You have eluded me on more than one occasion. In fact, I should be here for you instead."

"Enough!" Thor bellowed, pointing Mjolnir at the goddess of darkness. "You will go back to the Niflheim, Hel."

She smirked at Thor's outburst. "And to think I have come all this way, Uncle, to leave empty handed? I think not."

Tony finally found his voice and the words he hears himself speak isn't nearly what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her to take her half-dead ass back to—well, hell. But instead, "You are definitely your father's daughter. I can hear the resemblance." Came tumbling out of his mouth. _Smooth Stark._

Her eyes snapped back to him, dark spindles of mist curled around her. "Would you die for him?"

The answer was given without hesitation. "Yes."

"Done."

"No!" Thor lunged at his garishly handsome niece. Hel's black tendrils of smoke wrapped around Thor, leaving him gasping and staggering backwards.

"Hel stop this at once!" Frigga demanded.

Releasing the thunder god, she returned her attention back to Tony. "You claim to love the god of mischief and I see it to be true. No one has so willingly offered themselves to me on his behalf." Turning to Frigga. "Very well. You may have him; however, if you fail to revive him in one years' time, he is to be mine. And I _will_ come for him."

Frigga bowed her head in acknowledgement of the terms. Hel glanced once more at Thor before turning to leave.

"You miss him, don't you?" Hel froze and looked back over her shoulder at her father's tiny mortal.

"Yes. But he deserves happiness. He has seen much hardship in his lifetime." And with that the goddess of the dead faded into the night.

This is my first Avengers fic. Please be kind and let me know if I screw up too bad. I'm working on my Norse mythology, so let me know if I get that wrong too.. Thank you for your time, please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony returned to Stark Tower alone. His mansion in Malibu was no longer a home without the god of mischief silently roaming the halls. He let the two gods take Loki's body back to Asgard. He refused to return to the carrier or have anything to do with SHIELD at all for that matter. He was numb. Not even the bottle of scotch he held tightly in his fist did anything to ease the pain.

"_My condolences, Sir." _ Jarvis actually sounded sad, if that was at all possible. The god and the AI had many verbal spars to Loki's delight. And if Tony hadn't known better, he'd say Jarvis enjoyed them too.

"Thanks, Jarvis." Tony muttered walking to the window, carefully and poignantly avoiding the spot that held Loki's imprint after his close encounter with Banner's not so nice side. The marble had been repaired years ago, though he never tread over it.

"_Shall I call Mrs. Potts?"_

"No, I want to be alone right now." He leaned his forehead against the cool pane of glass. Turning around, he let himself slide down to the floor.

"_Sir, Mr. Steve Rogers is at the door. Shall I turn him away?" _Jarvis asked q_uietly._

"Let him in." Steve he could handle right now. He didn't want any sympathy and Steve was always a straight shooter.

Tony lifted the bottle to his lips taking a healthy swig. "Cap." He slurred.

Steve stepped over to him and crouched down in front of him. "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly. " Tony looked at the amber liquid sloshing in the bottle as he took another drink.

Steve sat quietly next to him against the glass, until the silence became stifling. "Tony, what happened?"

Dark brown eyes looked down at the elaborate design on his wrist, rubbing it thoughtfully. It was words written in the language of the gods in an infinity symbol. It was the marking that bound him and Loki together. A vow, if you will. The god sported his own on his left wrist. "He saved me. Shielded me with his magic so I would survive the impact." His voice small, almost inaudible.

Steve was quiet a moment longer, not sure how much he should push. "Where is he now?"

"Asgard. Frigga and Thor took his body back." He gulped the liquor now, relishing the burn in his throat.

"He's dead?"

Tony held his breath. Those were not words he was prepared to hear. Words he did not want to associate with his god. "According to his mother, there is still some hope. Not much though. By all accounts, yeah, he's dead." Tony got up and staggered across the room, swiping a shaking hand across his face. Suddenly he turned and threw the bottle at the nearest wall. "He wasn't supposed to die! He's a fucking god!" Tony grabbed the nearest thing to him, a vase, and launched it through the air. "It was me! It should have been me!" A decorative bowl full of ceramic spheres became his next victim. Angry tears streamed down his face, he continued to pummel the wall and rant about arrogant, asinine, self-serving god's ruining his 'big finale'.

Steve stood by and watched his friend until he ran out of steam and sagged back down to the ground, fingers tangled in his hair as he sobbed loudly. He pulled Tony into a comforting hug and let him cry it out. What else could he do? He knew what it was like to lose someone close to you. For him, it was everyone he had ever known. He knew it was excruciating for his friend. He rarely let anyone get close to him, especially to the extent Loki had. Yet the Trickster had managed to wheedle his way in and became a fixture in all their lives, not just the man of iron.

"I'm sorry Tony, I truly am." Steve was the only one besides Loki he confided in when it came to emotions and how to help him handle his feelings. He was also the first one he had gone to when he started his relationship with the green eyed god. The super soldier was wary but accepting, especially when he saw how happy he was. And it seemed like Tony had made a positive impact on Loki as well. The maniacal plots and vicious pranks were almost nonexistent. Not to say that he still didn't enjoy pulling one over on the team, but now it wasn't laced with cruel intentions.

Tony leaned hard into Steve's shoulder. Steady breathing told him the smaller man had fallen asleep. The blond picked him up and headed down the hall towards Stark's room.

"No."

Steve paused when he heard the faint whisper.

"I can't."

Turning around he went to the couch and laid Tony down pulling the blanket from the arm rest up over him. A single tear escaped from under dark lashes trailing down the side of his nose. Curling in on himself, the thought of sleeping in his bed without Loki was too much.

"Thought you fell asleep?" Tony shook his head slowly. Steve settled into the chair next to him. "Try to get some rest."

Tony woke with a start around four in the morning and unconsciously stumbled towards his room to relieve himself. That was one hell of a dream. Only after he stood in the middle of his room and gazed at the bed did it hit him. _It wasn't a dream. He's not coming back._ That numb feeling began to take a hold of him once more. Looking around the room, it was exactly how they left it months ago. Nothing out of its place. Loki was particularly meticulous. It irritated Tony to no end. Not that he was a slob, far from it. However it was frustrating when Loki would pick up after him mainly if he was working on something and abandoned it for more than an hour or so. They had gotten into numerous arguments about it disrupting Tony's thought process, particularly when he had to hunt down his own work. It was something the god learned to live with and eventually accepted. Although, when he was feeling peevish he would hide Tony's notes or translate them into another language just to get a rise out of him.

Red swollen eyes swept over the bed, to the dresser, finally resting on the plush arm chair off in one corner. Frowning, his eyes focused on the dark green fabric draped neatly over one side. _He did leave it here._ Rubbing his fingers over the thick hand tailored material, he marveled at its softness. The last time they were here he was in such a rush to get back to California; Loki had left the cloak behind by accident. Tony had said he would buy him another one. The god shook his head, said that one was special. His mother had the royal tailors make it for him as a gift. He thought it endearing that there were something's the 'god of badassery' would get sentimental over.

Tony held the heavy rich green cloak close to him and inhaled deeply. It still smelled of him. Heading back towards the common area, he wrapped it around his shoulders. A good bit of it trailed behind him dragging on the floor. On Loki, the cape ended inches above the ground. It only served to remind him of their height difference, not that he had ever minded. He pulled it tighter around him. Glancing at Steve to see him slumped in the chair still sleeping, he opened the glass door and stepped out into the nights air. Memories flooded him as the wind chilled him. The cape fluttered around him and he drowns himself in Loki's scent as he pulls it closer still.

"_Stark, what are you doing out here you damned fool?" Loki had landed gracefully on the opposite end of the landing and strode towards him quickly looking quite menacing in his battle regalia. "You will catch your death."_

_It was raining, no that wasn't right. Thor was pissed and created a monstrous storm which only added to the battle below. It was late in the fall and Tony stood out in the down pour watching the team fight on without him. An injury from the last battle kept him in a leg brace for months. He felt like such a gimp and longed to be beside his team mates. _

"_Lok's we are beyond 'Stark' now remember? If you're gonna continue to crawl into my bed, then you're gonna have to call me by my first name." Tony tried to back away as the very irate god closed the distance between them._

"_Silence, you idiotic mortal!" Loki's mouth crashed down upon his full lips, one hand fisted in the back of his dark locks tilting his head up. The hand in his hair disappeared as the kiss softened. Tony felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. Loki pulled back. "I will not have you needlessly endangering your health, Anthony." He watched as the god fastened the cape around his neck._

"_Uh-Loki, a little help here!" Came the Widow's voice through the device in his ear._

_The god drew away and Tony grabbed ahold of a horn on his helmet bringing him back into a heated kiss. Gripping the genius' chin, he broke the embrace. Emerald green eyes danced as they bore into chocolate brown orbs. "Inside Anthony or I won't touch you for a week."_

_Tony pouted, "Fine, I'll go. But did you have to threaten to withhold the nookie?"_

_Loki gave a mischievous smirk. "Yes, because more often than not, I know exactly which head you are thinking with." The god jabbed his finger towards the door and rejoined his companions in battle._

A small smile curled the corners of his mouth. Loki was right, he had gotten sick and the god didn't let him forget about it either. He sighed deeply as he ran his hand over the metal bar on the balconies edge. They had many memories out here on this platform high above the bustling city. Dangerously erotic memories. He could almost feel long lethal fingers wrapping around his wrists and placing them on the bar in front of him while—he couldn't go there.

The aching in his chest was suffocating.

He let out a mournful cry followed by a string of obscenities as he crumbled to the ground. Tony had never felt so strongly, so deeply, so completely before and it was ripping his soul apart. Loki had been gone less than 48 hours and he was an utter disaster. Was this supposed to hurt this much?

"Why didn't you just let me die?! I don't want to feel like this, I can't do it! Do you hear me you son-of-a-bitch? Look what you've done to me. How am I supposed to go the rest of my life like this?" He yelled at the wind until his throat was raw.

Hanging his head in defeat and lost in a sea of sorrow, the man of iron felt two strong arms encircle him and hold him close. He was a pathetic huddled mass clutching the forest green cape to him as if his very life depended on it.

"Tony, why don't you come back inside?" Steve's voice was soft and laced with concern.

"Why, so I could be just as miserable in there?" Tony snorted. "I'd rather not."

"No, because you'll catch your death." The blond countered. "It's freezing out here."

Tony whipped his head around, his eyes wild. "What did you say?"

Steve looked perplexed. "I said you'll catch your death."

Tony searched his friend's eyes, for –something. He didn't find it. "Do me a favor, don't ever say that again." Steve nodded and Tony let him help take him inside.

….Days turned into weeks, weeks into months…still the pain of his loss showed no sign of easing. This was his life now…misery.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony went through several stages of grief: Anger, depression, self-loathing, survivor's guilt; he was completely heart broken and self-destructive.

Finally going back to Malibu simply because he couldn't take the 'I'm sorry for your lose' bullshit and 'time heals all wounds' load everyone was spouting out, he was firmly set in self-destruction mode.

The first couple of weeks back he spent curled up in a fetal position in his oversized bed, arms wrapped around Loki's pillow. Then he had taken to walking the halls in his too big home aimlessly. He drank himself into a stupor more than once and knew he should either be alarmed with the fact that he didn't succumb to alcohol poisoning or damn proud of his tolerance.

He woke up one morning to find Dummy hovering over him. It had been a while since he had been in his lab. Tony immediately immersed himself into making modifications for his suit. Even started a new prototype. Anything to keep his mind from wandering back towards that dark place.

He began taking the suit out on night runs, pushing it to the max, testing the new improvements he had made. Several times he had passed over a large orchard of trees. A life changing event happened in that cluster of tall redwoods. Taking pause, Tony hovered near by. "Jarvis, is that grove vehicle accessible?"

"Yes sir. Shall I download the coordinates to the GPS in the Shelby?"

"Save it for now Jarvis. Not quite ready for that yet." Engaging the thrusters, he had the sudden need to destroy something.

Two weeks later, Tony finally made his way to the forest oasis. He sat in the Shelby, hands gripping the wheel tightly. He could do this. Taking several deep calming breaths he grabbed the duffle in the passenger seat and exited the car.

It was the late in the evening; the sun was setting and had cast a beautiful glow around the grove. Sunlight still streamed through the trees painting them in gentle hues. The smell of the redwoods took him back to the first time he had stumbled across this magical place.

_Stark flew this route many times, but had never noticed the redwood orchard below. Maybe because it had never been lit up as brightly as it is now. Green and gold lights danced upon the tree tops. Deciding he'd check it out, he had Jarvis scan the area. However, the AI could not get a reading because the wooded area seemed to be protected by magic. 'Magic? Is that so?'_

"_Ok Lok's, let's see what you've been up to." Tony mumbled as he landed outside the area. Cautiously making his way through the trees he heard music and the random sound of a dog barking and horse whinnying. Coming into the clearing, Tony Stark was not prepared for what he saw._

_This place was indeed magical. He was grateful his face plate was down as it hid the stupefied expression on his face. There was a lake set in the middle of the trees with the clearest blue water one had ever seen. Its depth knew no bounds, in the small meadow off the right he saw an eight legged horse and the largest wolf he had ever laid eyes on having some sort of standoff. The horse would rear up on its hind legs while the wolf hunkered down ready to pounce. The enormous canine leapt at the horse and took off running. Only after the horse charged the wolf did he realize they were playing. When the pair trotted off further into the woods he return his attention the lake and what was protruding out of its crystalline water. It had to be the most—it was the—Tony couldn't think, but the creature was tremendous. It was a serpent, crossed with a dragon. It was the closest thing his imagination could conger to relate. Its coloring was magnificent. Deep blue, rich gold and emerald green scales wrapped smoothly around it. And the creature was speaking, yet he could not understand it. _

_Apparently, the Norse god it was addressing could though as he spoke back. To Tony it just sounded like a series of hissing, but Loki communicated to the snake in an old forgotten language. The god stood on a flat rock that jutted out over the water. He spoke calmly and lovingly to the beast as he caressed its scaly snout._

_He had never seen Loki like this. He was relaxed; happy. Dressed in leather pants and a dark green tunic, he looked every bit of the mythical creature he was as he conversed with the serpent. Tony stood there dumbfounded, unable to do anything besides watch the interaction between the two._

"_You have a visitor, Father." The great serpent hissed, not at all trusting the new comer that had invaded their time of bonding._

"_Jormungandr, be calm. He is of no threat. He is a friend." Loki spoke to his son peacefully as he continued to pet his son's smooth head._

"_A friend? Then why does he wear armor? His is a warrior, no? Does he not come barring arms?" Large green reptilian eyes narrowed and flicked towards the metal man._

"_Yes, he is a warrior, but his also mortal. The metal suit is for his protection. He is armed, however, will not attack lest face my wrath." The serpent refused to budge. "Do you not trust me, your own father? He will not harm you, Jormungandr. Or your brothers."_

"_Very well." The serpent of Midgard sank down into waters below. Loki sighed; he knew Jormungandr would not be satisfied until he came face to face with the Ironman._

_Tony watched as the shadow in the lake drew closer. 'Don't freak out, don't freak out. It's only a snake. A giant snake that can swallow you whole. No worries.' The serpent raised slowly out of the water, towering over, the now very small, Tony Stark. It was a show of dominance. Gradually he leveled his head with that of the man so they were eye to eye. A lesser man would have lost complete controls over their bowels by now. But he was Tony Stark dammit!_

_Glowing green eyes peered at him watching his every move. Tony slowly, as to not startle and become a 'snaky snack', removed his helmet and set it on the ground. This drew Jormungandr closer. Eyes were the windows to the soul and right now his were locked with Loki's son._

_Jormungandr cocked his head and narrowed his eyes. It was only this close did Tony realize he was glowing. Even with the death glare (ah, he knew he recognized it), did he still want to reach out and touch the serpent. The sound of guttural hissing came from his throat._

"_The mortal has feelings for you."_

"_Yes, I know."_

"_Is he aware of yours?"_

"_That I am unsure of. Why all the questions, my son?" Loki gave a small chuckle. "I thought I was supposed to be the over protective father."_

_The serpent turned his head slightly to glance at Loki. "Forgive me Father. Is he worthy of the affections of a god?"_

"_You tell me." The god of mischief stood on his rock; hands clasped behind his back, watching the scene unfold._

_Jormungandr returned his attention to the metal man. Tony had removed the gauntlets from his hands and was itching to touch the being before him. His scientific mind going into overload. _

_Reaching a tentative hand out towards its gargantuan head, the creature spoke to Loki again. "Is he always this foolish?"_

_The Liesmith laughed heartily. "Yes. The Midgard expression, 'curiosity killed the cat' would apply with this one."_

_Tony reached out, his eyes still locked with Jormungandr. The skin was warm, not the icy cold he thought it would be. The scales were smooth to the touch; there was an iridescent to them. Smoothing his hands over the serpent's mighty head, Jormungandr let out breathy hisses, eyes wary but just as curious._

"_He's laughing at me, isn't he?" Tony deadpanned._

"_Yes, he is." Loki's voice held the hint of a smile._

"_Fantastic." He quipped. _

_Loki commented to his son and the serpent smiled. However it resembled a sneer. Tony took a quick step back as rows of sharp teeth greeted him. Seconds later he found his nerve and stepped forward again. The conversation between father and son continued._

"_Uh, hello. Lowly human that doesn't speak god or snake here." Tony was feeling a little left out._

_The god chuckled lightly. "Forgive me Stark, you had interrupted a rather rare and private moment." And as if on cue, the wolf with the horse fast on his heels burst through the clearing. The wolf b-lined it towards the serpent, jumping on its back at the base of its neck, tuning quickly to challenge the eight legged brute, whom was reared up on its hind quarters, front hooves pressed against Jormungandr trying to reach the wolf._

"_These are my children." Loki came to stand near Tony. Gesturing at each one of them in turn he called them by name. "Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Slepnir." The latter two were still playing, Jormungandr growled at Fenrir as his claws cut into his flesh. "Boys! Where are your manners?" The last two looked rather sheepish for mythical creatures as their father scolded them. "Fenrir, come down from there." They came to stand by their father's side. "This is Anthony Stark. A friend." _

_Fenrir sniffed the air towards Tony never leaving his father's side suddenly becoming very shy. "Hi." He said quietly._

_Tony was in shock that he could understand the wolf. It dawned on him that Loki had been speaking in English. Fenrir could easily look Tony in the eye, as they were almost the same height. Yet at the moment, he looked like a little lost puppy. He leaned into Loki's reassuring hand running down his back._

"_Hello." Tony said with a small smile._

_Slepnir snorted and shook his mane. The god cut his eyes at the steed. Speaking once again in his native tongue, he reprimanded his child for his behavior._

"_My apologies, I meant no disrespect." Slepnir bit out as he bowed his head._

"_Eh, it's ok. I interrupted your play date. If anything, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Rubbing the back of his neck before directing his next comment at Loki, "Look, I'm sorry. I know you probably don't get to spend much time with your kids, but thanks for letting me meet them. I'll see you around Reindeer Games."_

_He turned to leave before he heard a small—"Can he stay Father? He seems nice?"_

_Loki met Fenrir's giant blue eyes. "Is that what you wish?" The wolf nodded his large head. His gaze wandered to his other sons. "There has to be a consensus."_

_Jormungandr nodded once, Slepnir mumbled, "Do as you like."_

"_Very well, Stark you may stay. However, if you offend or hurt my children I will end your life and you will meet my daughter sooner than you had planned._

"_Noted." He said with eclectic eyes._

_Loki smiled warmly. "Glad we understand each other. Now, let's make you a little more comfortable, shall we?" He stepped close to the smaller man with the wide brown eyes. Smoldering bright green locked with deep dark pools. Loki muttered softly and placed a hand over the arc reactor. A vibrant green glow spread from powerful fingers. The dark prince stepped back pulling Tony with him, minus the suit._

_Tony stood breathless and in awe of what just happened. Finally snapping to, he looked back at the suit. "Wait a minute. Are you telling me you could have done that at any time?" His voice was higher pitched than normal._

_Loki gave him a sly smile and walked away. Speaking to Slepnir, they walked along the bank of the vast lake, as Jormungandr joined them. Still in shock it took him a moment to realize the large black wolf with the puppy dog eyes sitting in front of him; round ice blue orbs staring inquisitively._

"_Hey. Fenrir, is it?" The wolf thumped his tail a couple of times. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are the biggest damn wolf I have ever seen. Are you, uh, full grown or will you be as enormous as Jormungandr?"_

_Fenrir howled a laugh. "I don't think anything can get as immense as Jormungandr. Father had to shrink him down to fit him in the lake. I won't get much larger than this." _

_Tony reached out to pet him. "May I?" Fenrir lowered his head as he ran his fingers through thick luxurious jet black fur. "Your fur is so unbelievably soft." He said with amazement._

"_Stark." The god piped up. Tony glanced up at him, rather embarrassed and hoped to hell he wasn't about to die. "He likes it when you scratch behind his ears."_

"_Uh, thanks." 'As eloquent as ever Tony.' He sat down on the plush grass and encouraged Fenrir to get comfortable. He was unsure why Loki's youngest took a liking to him, curiosity he supposed._

"_How did you meet Father?" The wolf practically purred as Tony hit the right spot behind his ear._

"_Well we met and kinda got off on the wrong foot when he tried to take over the world."_

_Fenrir lifted his massive head. "Father, you tried to rule Midgard?"_

_Loki shrugged like it was common knowledge. "It was a half-hearted attempt at best."_

_Fenrir laid his head across his colossal paws. "Were you enemies?"_

"_At first, but we are friends now."_

"_How did you two become friends?" The wolf began to sound sleepy._

"_That's a story for your father to tell." To be quite frank, he couldn't believe they had become friends at all. Except that he found Loki was incredibly easy to talk to and was quite the conversationalist. Hence the nik-name Silvertongue he assumed. The Trickster did have a way with words._

"_So, let me ask you this, why do your brothers glow, but you do not?" Tony asked as he switched ears._

"_They do not live here. Well, Jormungandr does, but Father has to use his magic to bring him to this place and make him small enough to fit in the lake, even though it is more like an abyss, he still wouldn't fit in there if he was his normal size. Slepnir resides in Asgard. The All-Father uses him as his own personal steed. This grove is my home. Father brought me here a very long time ago. Said it was safer for me. I did not question his judgment." Fenrir ended with a small voice._

"_It's obvious that he loves you all very much." Tony said with a slight sadness. He had read the stories and hoped they were not true. He would not pry any further. Loki would tell him their tales if he wished for him to know firsthand._

_The overgrown wolf sighed happily at that and fell asleep. Tony continued to stroke his fur, letting his mind wander._

"_He is quite fond of you." The god's silky voice washed over Tony as he settled himself in the grass next to the man of iron._

"_He's a good kid." Tony smiled softly as he looked over at Loki. "You seem, I don't know, content—happy." The god gave a huff of laughter. "It looks good on you."_

_Loki watched over his children thoughtfully. "They bring me great joy."_

"_Sucks that you can't see them as often as you'd like." Tony hooked his arms around his knees and gazed up at the trees._

_Loki nodded. "It's easier to see them separately. Getting them all together in one location is the hard part."_

"_Thanks for letting me stay. I feel really honored." Tony gave him a genuine and sincere smile._

_The god smiled back, it was dazzling. He looked over the water to where Slepnir was standing in the shallow end and speaking to his 'big brother'. "You have earned my trust Anthony and now I am trusting you with my children's secret. Don't make me regret it." _

"_I think that's the first time you have ever used my first name." He looked down at nothing in particular then back up at the god of mischief through hooded lids. "I like the way it sounds when you say it."_

_Tony hadn't realized how close they were until the Trickster grazed his knuckles over his cheek, cupping the back of his neck. Loki whispered his name again. "Anthony." Their lips met in a light tender kiss. He began to pull away when Tony tangled his fingers through ebony hair pressing his lips a little more insistently. Loki smiled into the kiss and responded by gripping his chin, tugging gently until Tony's mouth opened granting him access. The kiss was exploratory yet held a hint of desperation from both men, with potential to turn heated and torrid if they weren't careful. The embrace ended too quickly. Their eyes searching each other before they both realized it was entirely too quiet and that three pairs of eyes were watching them intently._

_Both of them looked at the magical beings that had huddled nearby. Tony averted his gaze suddenly finding the grass very interesting, not wanting to meet the inquisitive eyes of Loki's children. 'My God Stark, had to do that in front of his kids, didn't ya?' Loki merely held his broods curious gaze and lifted one elegant brow in a 'may I help you' fashion. He was greeted with three matching grins to which he rolled his eyes and shook his head. He got to his feet gracefully and extended his hand to help up his counterpart._

"_So Lana Del Rey, Florence and the Machine, huh?" He referred to the music wafting through the air, anything to change the subject. "Didn't think they were your style."_

"_I like their voices." Loki smirked, quite amused at the tint that colored Tony's cheeks. "Are you embarrassed that I kissed you?"_

"_Just in front of your kids. It's not the first time you've kissed me, Lok's." Tony tried to sound nonchalant and failed miserably._

"_True." It was the second. "And, I believe it was you who kissed me." Loki recalled, and it was none to gentle either. They were arguing in Tony's lab. It has gotten so heated that they were toe to toe with each other, when in mid-sentence Tony grabbed Loki by the front of the shirt and slammed their mouths together. It had to be the most violent lip lock either had experienced both suffering bruised and bleeding lips in the process. It had sent them crashing to the floor and would have more than likely escalated rather quickly had Jarvis not alerted them to someone's presents._

"_It shut you up, didn't it?" Tony smirked._

_Loki matched his grin. "Indeed."_

_Loki's brood continued to watch the exchange, looking between each other silently. Deciding that nothing else of interest was going to happen, Fenrir decided to start tousling with his brother again and away they went. Jormungandr watched them rough house from the safety of the lake, splashing them occasionally._

"_I wouldn't have minded if it had led to something more." Tony said quietly, boldly licking his bottom lip._

_Loki slowly turned his head, flashing a seductive smile. "Don't toy with me Anthony. I will take you here and now." _

"_Mmmm, wish you would. The sexual tension between us has been going on since you threw me out the window years ago." Biting his lip he eyed Loki, challenging him to take that next step but fairly sure the god of mischief wouldn't. _

_Boy, was he wrong._

_AN: Sorry for such a long chapter. It will be a while before I am able to post the next chapter, which is half way written, but because of the holidays will not be posted anytime soon. Thank you all for reading. Please let me know what you think.. I wanted to give loki a softer side in this one and a little interaction with his kids.. Im just winging it with their personalities.. anywho, take care! ~sbed  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: be forewarned-smut. That is all. _

_This turned on him quickly. The sexual tension between the man of iron and the god of mischief had always been apparent, to Tony at least and now it seemed like Loki had felt it too. There was always a hint of flirting even when the snarky banter was at its height. The way those emerald green eyes burned into him, he knew he was in trouble. There was a dangerous seduction swirling in those mischievous eyes. Yeah, he was in trouble. _

_Loki took a step forward; Tony took a step back, keeping just out of the god's long reach. 'So, it is to be a game.' "Are we going to play cat and mouse, Anthony?" He made sure to draw out every syllable of his name. Tony knew if he really wanted to the Trickster could have him writhing under him and he would be hard pressed to do anything about it. "Don't think I didn't catch all the innuendos you've thrown at me over the years. All the secretive glances filled with want when you thought no one was looking." Loki resembled a panther stalking his prey. God's did it turn Tony on. "The great Tony Stark never denies himself anything. Why deny this?"_

"_Ever heard of sleeping with the enemy?" He realized he was being backed towards the tree line._

"_But I am hardly the enemy anymore, am I?" Loki purred, swagger in each step. "You said it yourself we were friends." He smiled sweetly, still ever the predator._

_Tony stopped. "I did say that didn't I?" He bit into his lower lip staring at Loki with "come get it" flashing in his eyes._

"_You should let me do that for you." The god closed in, reaching his hand towards Tony's waist. _

_There was a series of painful yelps in the distance and Loki whipped around. "Slepnir! Try _not_ to trample your brother to death." He scolded._

"_He started it Father!" Slepnir limped on one side._

_Loki sighed, turning back to Tony "Do not move."_

_Fenrir snapped at the steed's leg as he came closer. The wolf favored his left. "You did it on purpose Slepnir! I wouldn't have clawed you if you didn't kick me."_

_Tony watched as the god stood between his two warring sons speaking calmly yet firmly to them. Both hanging their heads lowly, not meeting their father's stern gaze. Placing a hand on each of them, he let them know he was not angry and that they should not squander this precious time fighting. They apologized to each other and to him. Tony smiled as he observed Loki with his children. This side of him was so different than the arrogant, pain in the ass, 'I'm above it all', god he was. _

_Loki assessed their wounds and healed them both. Slepnir first since he was bleeding. The genius was drawn to Loki's hands. Long graceful fingers comforted and healed as wisps of magic flowed through them. His mind turned over other possibilities he could do with those lithe elegant hands. Shaking his head to clear the perverse thoughts, he saw Slepnir nuzzle his father in thanks, and then head towards the far side of the pasture. _

_Turning his attention to Fenrir he frowned at the sad puppy dog eyes he gave his father, his head low in submission. Loki frowned as well. His youngest was so sensitive, never wanting to disappoint. He was much like Loki in this manner. It hurt him to see this in his child's eyes. He sat down and drew the gigantic wolf into him as if he were a lap dog and held him close. Tony couldn't hear what was being said but it comforted Fenrir. As he smoothed his hands through thick fur healing magic spread throughout the wounds._

"_If you two are going to play, do so with respect, not intent to harm." The wolf nodded and Loki brought their heads together. Fenrir licked the side of his face causing an eruption of laughter as Loki wiped away the slobber on his cheek. Getting to his feet, Fenrir allowed the god to scratch under his chin. Standing, Loki addressed his son as his eyes settled on Tony. "Run along now Fenrir. It's daddy's turn to play." The wolf glanced at him and bounded off in the opposite direction._

'_Oh damn.' There was that predatory stare again along with a slight switch in his hips as the god of mischief made his way back to him._

"_Where were we?" Loki whispered huskily as he reached for Tony's hip, pulling him flush against his own. The Tricksters heated gaze honed in on brown lustful eyes. "I believe you wanted me to fuck you." _

_Tony's mouth fell open as those words dripped off the god's tongue like honey. International playboy caught completely off his game by intergalactic god of mischief. If he wasn't hard as a rock now, he could definitely bust cinder blocks in half with the erection he sported now. Caution be damned. He wanted Loki, wanted him badly. He didn't care if his mythical children watched or not. Ok, he cared a little but not enough to keep the distance between them. He reached up and grasped the god by the back of the neck pulling him down into a very licentious, passionate kiss. The rumble that left Loki's throat went straight to the strain in his pants. The two fought for dominance, with the god coming out on top naturally. Tony hooked one arm around Loki's waist pulling him even closer; their arousal quite noticeable to the other. _

_Breaking apart, Loki licked his lips slowly savoring the taste of Tony Stark on his lips. He walked the man of iron into the tree line. He would have his way with him. Stark's hands roamed over him and he determined that they may not make it to the cover of the forest canopy as hands fell to his waist band. "Eager are we? Patience Anthony."_

"_Fuck that Loki. I've been patient enough over the last three years. Patience can go to hell." Loki laughed at the reference he was sure Tony didn't realize he made._

"_Tell me what you want…Anthony." Once they were well within the cover of the forest he let his hands wander." And lose the shirt." _

_Tony obliged almost immediately. "Instead of me telling you what I want, how bout you just take what you need." Flipping the script on him, the god was prepared for it; this was Tony Stark after all._

_Loki stepped away from him and circled him closely. Hands brushing him in an intimate gesture. "What I need is to have you pleading, begging for more. At my mercy to do with you what I will. I want you completely undone beneath me Anthony Stark. I need you incoherently sexed so the only word left your sinful lips can utter is my name." The Silver-tongued god said against his ear, licking across the outer shell. Tony's legs almost gave out. His cock growing harder at the promises to come._

_Tony leaned back into the god, his god and brought his arm around his neck as he received light kisses and nibbles along his jawline. "Do your worst. But you better not disappoint."_

"_Another challenge? Ha, I have no doubt you'll tell me exactly what you want or how much, how fast, hard, more." Loki spun him around and picked him up, Tony's legs automatically wrapped around his waist. He was about to bed a god. His ego exploded it had swelled so abundant. He grasped Loki's face in both hands, kissing him fervently. Before he knew it, he was falling onto a plush satiny bed. Lithe fingers ran up his sides, pushing his arms up over his head. They lay fully pressed against each other, his legs still wrapped around god's waist, pulling him closer still; air couldn't get between them. Loki had attacked the side of his neck, sucking up a mark. 'Mine' it whispered possessively. Tony moaned as Loki ground his hips into his. This was so going to be worth the wait._

_As he had promised, Anthony Edward Stark was a quivering, incoherent, thoroughly sexed mess lying beneath him and the only thing his genius mind could think of was Loki's name and how incredible he felt; completely mind blown._

_Loki caressed his cheek, hair in complete disarray (he wanted to see him like this more often), bringing hooded eyes to meet his own. "Ready for more?" He smirked playfully. Tony's eyes widened slightly and he laughed at the reaction. "Surely you didn't think this little romp would satisfy a god's hunger?" His smirk turned devious and Tony shuddered with want._


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir's massive head laying his head in his lap brought Tony back to the present. He didn't remember walking to the pasture or sitting on one of the boulders that protruded from the ground or wrapping Loki's green cloak around him. He didn't realize he had been crying until the trail of tears dropped onto the hand stroking the fur of the wolf in his lap.

Blinking he looked down at his lover's youngest son. "How long have I been sitting here? Oh. You can't tell me, can you? No, I guess not. Not without Loki's magic." His frown deepened.

"You have been sitting here for quite a while." Fenrir responded.

"How—"Tony asked confused.

"I am unsure how it is you can understand me. Perhaps it is Father's magic. It's all around you." Puppy dog eyes met his own; they were filled with a great sadness.

"Who told you?"

"Slepnir. He sees Father's body on occasion when the curtains are not drawn. The healers have not been able to revive him. Lady Frigga insists he needs sunlight to warm his skin." He raised his head and sat next to Tony. He couldn't meet Fenrir's sorrowful gaze.

"How does Slepnir get here? Has anyone told Jormungandr?"

"He has his own magical bond with this place. I do not know how he gets here. Usually Father has to be here for that to happen. I don't think Jormungandr knows. I have not seen him." Suddenly, the canines head snapped to the right. He stood guarded between Tony and the eight legged beast coming into the clearing, hackles raised. Tony was slightly thrown off by Fenrir's reaction to his brother.

"Why do you protect him brother?" Slepnir snarled. "You know he is responsible for Father being at Hel's door. Stand aside."

Fenrir growled menacingly in response. "You blame him for Father's actions? Do you think him ignorant of what he was doing? He saved Anthony's life!"

"He was a fool for doing so! For a mortal who would be dead in a matter of years! What significance does he hold?"

"Father loves him! That is all the reason you need." Fenrir squared off with the stamping steed. "You will not harm him, I will not allow it!"

Tony had tried to speak several times; however, his voice had not been heard. He stood behind Fenrir backing away, when there was a tremendous bubbling from the lake behind them.

"What is going on here?" Everyone turned their stunned attention to the Midgardian serpent. " Where is Father?"

"Father is dead. Because of his mortal." Slepnir sneered and snorted.

"You take the situation out of context Slepnir." Fenrir snapped, turning to Jormungandr, "Father is not well. He used all of his magic to save Anthony from fatal injury."

"Father is not well?! He is dead Fenrir and it's all because of him!" Slepnir yelled.

"Enough!" Jormungandr hissed. Lowering his massive head, he commanded Tony to get on. Climbing onto the great serpent he held on for dear life as the gigantic head swung toward the flat rock Loki use to stand on to speak to his son. Depositing the human onto the rock foundation Jormungandr encouraged him to explain. "Tell me what happened to my father."

Tony regaled the story having to stop twice to clear the lump of emotion from his throat. The serpent studied him as he spoke. "I see." He thought carefully. "How did you summon me here Anthony? Father is the only one who can conjure enough magic to call me to this place. His scent and power encompasses you as if—"Jormungandr paused. The two brothers warring behind him were a distraction. Swinging his head towards them he roared, "Silence!" The boom of his voice startled them mute. He stared at Tony trying to find where the scent came from; clearly his father's garment stilled smelled of him. But where was his magic? Reptilian eyes settled on the blue radiant circle embedded in his torso. "Why do you carry a light source in the center of your chest?" How had he not noticed this before?

Tony looked down at the reactor beaming through his shirt. "This is what keeps me alive. I have tiny pieces of metal trying to make their way into my heart. This device stops that from happening."

Jormungandr needed a better look. "May I see it?" Tony unbuttoned his shirt, holding it open for the creature. He studied the core closely. There was a faint green swirl amongst the brilliant blue of the reactor. The light began to pulse; Tony was finding it hard to breath and gasped for air. His step faltered as he attempted to steady himself. Eyes going wide they moved rapidly over the serpent's confused face. Tony reached out to touch Loki's son, he gasped as green light flittered in his vision. "Father?"

"Jormung—"Tony's voice was not his own. Piercing green eyes rolled back in his head, and then everything was black.

Tony could hear the rush of running water, the chatter of birds in the distant trees, the rustle of wind through the leaves. He could feel the sun warming his skin; the grass tickled his neck, a familiar weight by his side, the caress of fingertips along his cheek. Smiling softly he turned into the caress; the pad of a thumb brushing his bottom lip.

"Anthony."

Dark lashes parted to reveal chocolate brown eyes. It was like seeing through a haze. The figure of his lover hovered over him with a gentle smile on his thin lips. He was in heaven. He had to be. He reached up to tuck a stray ebony lock behind Loki's ear. The god kissed the palm of his hand and placed it on his chest. There was no pounding of the god's strong heart. Tony's eyes questioned as to why.

"Anthony, you have forgotten me." Loki's silky words hit him like a slap to the face, although they were not spoken harshly but with sadness.

Tony gripped Loki's shoulders desperately, shaking his head violently. "No, I didn't! How could I? You're all I ever think about. I could never forget about you!" The words came out in a panicked rush.

Loki pressed his fingertips to his lips calming him. "Calm yourself, my love." The once proud god of mischief and chaos now exuded peace and serenity. "By continuing to mourn, you have forgotten to live, thus forgetting me. I do not want you to grieve for me Anthony. I want you to continue living for me." He brushed away the stray tear that fell from his lover's eye. "No more. Understand?"

Tony nodded. "I miss you." He choked out.

"And I you." Loki cupped his cheek. "How is that you have brought my children together? And why do they fight? Is it because of you?"

It was Tony's turn to silence Loki's questions. "I don't know how they all got here. Slepnir blames me for your death. Fenrir has been defending me and Jormungandr just found out. I think he suspects some of your magic is floating around in the reactor."

"And he is correct. Jormungandr has always been so brilliant." Loki swelled with pride, before coming back to the here and now. "All my power resides here." He caressed the arc reactor affectionately.

"But why? You could have survived the impact if you had at least half of your magic." He laced his fingers with the gods.

"Yes, but you would not." Loki sighed and sat back, Tony followed. "You do not seem to comprehend what you mean to me, Anthony. I could not survive knowing that I may have possibly been able to prevent your death." He cupped the back of his neck, playing with his lover's short hair. "All will rue the day you draw your last breath for my sanity and heart will surly die with it."

Understanding filled large brown eyes. "Loki—"

He held up his hand. "I have lived many lifetimes over and never have I known love and passion like yours. You are what keeps me grounded, what keeps the monster that I am dormant a while longer. There will never be another Anthony Stark for me."

Loki brought his lips to Tony's. To date it was the most loving embrace they had shared. Tony pushed his god back to the ground not wanting to end the kiss. His lips began to tingle and he saw green hues shifting behind closed lids. There was a deep intake of breath beneath him. Pulling away, he pecked Loki's lips once more before resting his head on his chest. Long fingers carded slowly through his hair as the god breathed deep. Tony snuggled closer as he could hear the faint sound of the god's heartbeat gain in strength.

Entwining their fingers Tony gave his love an ultimatum. He was hoping this was more than a dream, but could not be certain. "I will live for you but you must do the same for me. I know you will outlive me and that this is just a bump in the road, I get that now. But when I'm gone I don't want you raining down destruction on everything. I want you to cherish what we had/have. Please promise me you won't go off the deep in Lok's."

"I can promise nothing. But I will try not to let my grief take me in a blind rage." The god conceded.

"That's all I can ask." Tony smoothed his thumbs over the back of a pale hand. "When will you come back to me? I'm lonely."

"Do you not find it ironic that you tell me to carry on without you after your passing when you have been in utter despair over my supposed death for the past six months?" Loki twirled a piece of Tony's hair as he spoke. "Did you not hear Mother tell you that I had not perished?"

"Yeah well, when you're holding the lifeless body of the man you love in your arms, it's pretty hard to really 'hear' anything." Tony countered.

"Point taken." Loki's expression suddenly became very weary. "Anthony, it is time for you to awaken. My children grow concerned. You must put their minds at ease. Tell them that you have breathed life back into me and that my heart beats again. Though it will be some time before I regain consciousness." Loki rolled them over so that he hovered over the only man he has ever truly loved.

"Can't you tell them? Slepnir won't believe me. Kinda hates me, remember?"

"They will believe you. My magic has grown stronger in you during our brief exchange here. Tell Slepnir to go back to Asgard to confirm that what you say is truth." Loki gazed down at Tony with tender, yet tired eyes. "I must rest now. Please do as I ask Anthony. I will come for you when I am able."

"Lazy ass." Tony smirked. "Don't take forever ok, sugar lips?" Tony smiled.

Loki pulled back. "Sugar lips? Ha, hardly. Silvertongue I accept, sugar lips is out and if you ever wish to have them on you again then you will do well to never refer to me as that horrendous nickname. Ever."

Tony chuckled. "Ok, ok. No sugar lips got it sweet cheeks." Loki pursed his lips and raised a brow. Smiling when Tony broke out into a fit of laughter. "Hey, quick question. Why don't you just take all your magic back with you?"

"It is not that simple." Voice fading, fatigued eyes blinked slowly, Loki spoke again but it was lost to the sounds of rushing water, birds chirping, and rustling leaves. He kissed the palm of Tony's hand as it came to caress his cheek. Loki took his hand in his own and placed it over the arc reactor. Light and magical energy encompassed him once more and he woke with a jolt.

"—kill him now, it will bring Father back."

"If Anthony dies, Father's magic dies with him."

"If you kill him they both die! Slepnir, you are not thinking rationally!"

Tony woke to the sound of Loki's children arguing over his fate. _Thanks Reindeer Games._ Fenrir was once again standing between him and Slepnir. Jormungandr towered over them all. The wolf's huge paw was close to his side, he reached out for it bringing Fenrir's attention to him. "Stand down Cujo." They all became silent when he stood on shaky legs. Tony took a cleansing breath to get his bearings. "Well that was fun. Your father wants you three to stop fighting. I don't know how it happened, but I managed to give a small amount of his magic back to him to get his heart beating again. He's breathing, but still not awake. Slepnir, he said if you don't believe me, go check for yourself." Dusting himself off, he picked up Loki's cloak and began to fold it. "That being said, Fenrir, Jormungandr thanks for not letting me die in my sleep. Now, if you will excuse me I have to figure out how to get Loki's powers back to him without killing us both in the process."

The all share a look. This was the cock-sure Tony Stark they had come to know. Tony had insisted Loki try to see them more regularly and as such the god dragged him along with him. They had grown fond of their father's 'friend', Slepnir being the exception—he was tolerant.

"Anthony!" Fenrir ran up to him as he neared the tree line. "Did you really see Father?"

He turned to his lover's child. "Yes I did. I've been going about this all wrong. I just needed him to remind me of that." He scratched behind the wolf's ear. "I have his magic buddy. I was able to pass it to him in my dream, but I need to figure out how to do it while awake."

"Can't you just go back with Slepnir to Asgard and give it to him there?" Fenrir asked.

"And put you guys at risk? No way. Plus, Loki would kill me. I have to get ahold of Thor." He turned to Jormungandr. "I'll be back in a couple of days to let you guys know if I've made any progress." Addressing Slepnir, "Anything you find out on your end Sea Biscuit will be a big help. Chao."

Slepnir looked at Jormungandr, "What is a Sea Biscuit?"


	6. Chapter 6

The goddess stood on her balcony overlooking the great land of Asgard. In all its regal beauty it shown before her. She ruled this land alongside her king and yet she would give it all away just to look into her youngest sons brilliant green eyes. The queen despaired over her Jotun born son. Loki was her baby. No matter what had transpired over the centuries, he was still her little boy. Misguided at times; he was ruled by his emotions, always had been. She loved that about him. When he was younger he was such a thoughtful child. It wasn't until his teenage years that he grew more distant and closed himself off from everyone. His mother was the only one to see the real Loki. After Thor's banishment to Midgard and his perceived betrayal by Odin, did her baby boy slipped into madness…and then he was lost.

She mourned more than anyone at his fall. After his stint on Midgard and hitting rock bottom, did he come back to her. He began showing signs that her little boy was still there wrapped up amongst the fear, hopelessness and betrayal.

Frigga discovered after his many trips to Midgard to make reparations for the mischief and destruction he had caused, that he had found love. Not that he knew it himself, but a mother knows. It was shortly after that he had mentioned Anthony Stark. She had questioned Loki wanting to know more about the mortal who captured the attention of her misguided mischievous son. He talked about the man of iron in abundance, whether it was how he infuriated him or how strongly he felt for him; he was never far from Loki's mind. Frigga rejoiced.

She remembered the day Loki wanted to bring Anthony to Asgard so she could meet him. He knew it was not allowed, the rules be damned. She convinced him that it would be in their best interest if she traveled to Midgard to meet with him in the near future. Loki had begrudgingly agreed, but was enthusiastic none the less. Not that anyone other than his mother could tell.

Frigga had never dreamt that her first encounter with the man of iron would be over her son's 'death'. She saw that his love knew no bounds by the way he clutched to Loki's body and his refusal to let him go. The marking on his wrist hadn't gone unnoticed either. She only wished she had better news for him. They had returned with Loki more than six months ago and he had made no progress.

Heavy footsteps in the corridor signaled the approach of her eldest son. The skies of Asgard had seen more than their fair share of thunder storms since their return. Thor's presences brought her out of her reverie. "Any news?" She looked upon him with hopeful eyes.

He stood beside her looking out over the great landscape. "I'm afraid not, Mother. I fear he will never wake."

The goddess took his hands in hers and gave them a gentle squeeze. "Have faith, my son. Loki will come back to us."

"Time is running out. If he does not recover in a year's time—"Thor met her gaze with sadness.

"He shall Thor, he will." She squeezed his hands a little tighter giving him her best motherly smile.

Suddenly the chamber doors burst open. "My Queen. Forgive the intrusion; the young prince had made an improvement." The elderly healer woman spoke swiftly.

Frigga's smile grew. "See, progress already. Let us go to him."

~_break~_

Slepnir could see the bustling around the healing room where his father rested from the place he pretended to graze. Slowly, he made his way closer. The Queen sat with him now, Thor standing by her side. Both of them smiled softly. Lady Frigga brushed her fingers through Loki's ink black hair. Watching the rise and fall of his father's chest gave him comfort. A few moments later, Thor departed in greater spirits than he had been in months. Slepnir moved nearer still, peering around the large brush that separated the pasture and the healer's chambers. There was a firm clasp on his back startling him. Stumbling backwards he felt the grip tighten.

"Whoa there nephew; be calm." Thor said gently. Slepnir backed away warily, fearing punishment for venturing too close. "No one will harm you." Thor ran his hand down the horse's mane to comfort and steady him. No one ever spoke of Loki's children. There were considered an abomination to the rest of Asgard, meant to be hidden; forgotten. Slepnir was Odin's war horse and that's how he was looked upon, not as the child of the second prince of Asgard. "You are worried for him, are you not?" He made a nodding gesture. "Come, you will see him." When the steed hesitated, Thor gave him a wide grin. "Come."

The eight legged beast followed his uncle tentatively to the large window that overlooked Loki's bed. Thor patted him on the back. "Stay here." Appearing in the room once more he pushed the bed that held the comatose prince directly under the window. The thunder god stood next to his mother whose hands were folded neatly in front of her. The steed eyed them guardedly. Frigga nodded, a soft smile graced her features.

Slepnir stuck his head through the window and observed his father. Loki was as pale as he ever was, dark sallow circles under his eyes, but instead of looking like death, he appeared to be peaceful. His chest rose and fell in a steady pattern. _The man of iron was right. _He leaned down nuzzling his muzzle into Loki's ebony locks, nudging him as he normally would. His eyes filled with sadness when there was no response. He whinnied and clicked softly and tugged at his father's hair lightly to no avail.

"Slepnir." Frigga's soft voice snapped his attention to her. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. No one in all of Asgard, not even Thor, had ever seen the interaction between father and son. The steed shook his head wildly, agitated, he ducked out of the window and took off in a strong gallop.

Thor held his mother's shoulders lightly as she brought her hand to her mouth. A sudden feeling of great injustice overwhelmed her.

~break~

Weeks passed and still Tony was no closer to a solution. He found if he concentrated hard enough he could get the magic to flow down to his fingertips, but after that he was at a loss. He teleconferenced Bruce twice from India to get his input on if introducing it to gamma radiation would help. Yeah, that idea was nixed almost before it was formed. He had Jarvis run diagnostic after diagnostic on the arc reactor. The best the AI could come up with was Loki's magical signature, but no way of controlling or guiding it.

He had visited Loki's children multiple times for sanities sake and to see if they could help shed any light on how magic worked. Slepnir had become more approachable after confirming that Loki was indeed alive, but no further progress had been made.

Jormungandr would listen to Tony's rants and try to help him put the pieces together. However, his knowledge of Midgardian technology was limited being a sea dwelling creature and all. The brood was convinced that Tony had his own brand of magic when he pulled objects out of thin air seemingly holding them in his hand before making them disappear. The introduction of Jarvis took a little explaining but they eventually got it. The boys let the AI run scans on them and filed them for future reference once he returned to the lab. He had hoped to find a common link between Loki's magic and how they were summoned to the grove.

Tony sat in his workshop now analyzing the latest data over a glass of scotch. He noted the energy spikes from his core were greater when he interacted with Loki's children. He was so fixated on the graphs in front of him, he hardly noticed the workshop fill with a dense fog until it impeded his vision.

Tony looked up slightly concerned. "Jarvis, are we on fire?"

"No, Sir. The haze appears to be coming from a visitor."

"A visitor? Jarvis, do we need to have the conversation again as to what qualifies as a security breech?" Tony tried peering through the fog to no avail. Dummy whirled by his side, fire extinguisher in its grip. "Put that down Dummy, false alarm." He mumbled.

"No, Sir. However, being that your guest has the same signature as Mr. Laufeyson, I did not deem her a threat."

_Her? Oh shit._ Tony was on high alert. "Jarvis, kick the fans up to 45%. Let's get a little air in here."

"As you wish. Ventilation at 45%"

As the smoke cleared a lone figure stood near Tony's prized car collection. He plastered on his best fake smile, already having slipped on a gauntlet just as a precaution. "Hel, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

The goddess of the dead glided over to him like a specter, smoke still churning about her. _My God, does she even have feet? _Dummy raised the extinguisher as she approached. "Dammit Dummy, put that thing down or I swear I'll turn you into a glorified coffee maker." The robot lowered the extinguisher, whirling sounds of disappointment, trudged off to a far corner in the shop.

Hel wandered around the room touching this and that. "Your time is coming to an end, man of iron. Have you made any progress on bringing my father back to the realm of the living?"

He skirted away from her around one of his work benches while remaining casual. "To be honest, not a lot. Don't suppose you're here to help me with that?" Hel blinked back at him blandly. "No? Didn't think so. So, um, why are you here?"

"I was bored."

"Riiiight. So you decided to pay me a visit. Well it's been real sweetie, but I'm a busy man. Trying to revive the god of mischief and all." Tony quipped. He was even more decided that he didn't want her here, not that there was any question before.

A tinkle of laughter left her throat. "I see why father keeps you. You are quite amusing. Tell me; were you jesting about giving your life in exchange for his?"

Shit, this conversation got serious quick, but he was certain this hadn't been a mere social visit anyway. Look corpse bride, Loki doesn't 'keep me'. I am not a pet. He is my partner, my life, my heart and soul and right now a huge pain in my ass. So yeah, when I said I would die for him, you bet your dead ass I meant it." He came back around the table to stand in front of her, eyes never wavering. "Is that why you're here, to kill me? I got news for you, queen of the damned, his magic is all right here." He tapped his chest. "You kill me, you kill him."

"Not if I can extract his essence from you." She leaned in bringing one bony hand towards the reactor. Green magic flared and began to pulse. _Damn, not again. _Though this time it was different. He could feel anger and possessiveness spreading throughout him combined with the fierce need to protect. Tony unconsciously brought the gauntlet up and fired at Hel. The goddess disappeared in a puff of smoke only to reappear seconds later. He shot at her again this time with his ungrieved hand. His fingertips glowed and crackled with the god's power. The blast hit Hel full on and held her in place on her knees. He brought the gauntlet up again, the repulse ready to strike.

Hel cackled painfully. "It is good to see you again, Father."

Tony's eyes glistened with jade sparks. "You would do well to know your place child." He stalked towards her, circling with all the grace and elegance of the god of mischief. "What is the meaning of this? You should know I would not be foolish enough to leave him unprotected."

"He said he would die for you. I merely wanted to test his devotion, Father." Hel winced as the increase of power made her sink lower to the ground. "It was just a bit of fun."

"You would be wise to leave the mischief to me. Do not play with this one, Hel." He hissed.

She looked up at Tony, over his fine features. He was pleasing to the eye, fitted for a god. "He loves you deeply. Any man, even a meager mortal, willing to give his life for you is more than worthy. Does he make you—happy?"

Loki/Tony paused, releasing his daughter from his hold, helping her from the ground. "Yes my child, more so in the short time we've been together than I have been in centuries. He accepts me as I am. For what I am and does not try to change me, unlike everyone else throughout my life. He is not frightened of the calamity or the chaos—"He paused, a small sob caught in his throat. "He truly _loves _me."

Hel embraced him. "Then I hope he can find a way to bring you back to yourself, Father, because it would be such a pity to take you from him." She cupped Tony's cheek and bid her farewells to Loki as the glow faded back into the reactor. A lone tear fell from Tony's eye. It quite possibly could have belonged to the god. Tony had recollection of the entire conversation between the two. "Find him Stark. Bring him home. As much as I ache to be with my father once more, for it has been so long, I do not wish to deny him this. He has finally found love. Make him whole again." And with that, she was gone.

The man of iron sank to the floor and openly wept. The emotions running too strong and far too deep for both of them. Looking up he saw a box of tissues dangling in front of him. Dummy whirled in concern as Tony took the box. He patted him on the head, "Good boy."

AN: eh, I don't know about this one.. what do yall think? Did it suck rocks?


	7. Chapter 7

_Soft moans and heavy pants filled the room. The air was thick with the scent of motor oil, spice, sweat, and sex. Bodies arched into each other to gain sweet friction; Hands gripping sheets and one another to find purchase; Lips crashing, tongues entwining. The windows fogged at the clash of overly flush skin against icy heat threating to consume them both. Beads of sweat formed against tanned skin, freezing on contact with the touch of cobalt blue fingers only to melt as the digits trailed away. Russet eyes burned as they were consumed by the smoldering crimson orbs bearing down upon him._

To tony, there was nothing more beautiful and sensual than Loki in his Jotun form. It took him over a year to get him to reveal his true form. And he was absolutely smitten. The god abhorred it; Tony adored it. He proved that by laying the frost giant across the nearest surface and pounding him into oblivion. Although Tony didn't have to beg and plead anymore to see Loki in his Mystique blue skin, it still took some convincing and was few and far between. He would absolutely demand it once the god was up and about again.

He wandered around his workshop aimlessly unable to think about anything but the dream/memory that plagued him from the night before. Flash after flash of skin on skin, gripping, pulling, scratching, biting, kissing, tasting. Fuck! It was driving him crazy and making him horny as hell. Convinced he wasn't going to get any work done today, he resigned himself to get lost in his best bottle of scotch.

Passing out in the middle of his bed (surprised he made it that far), bottle still in hand, the dream from the night before returned with a vengeance, but had been altered.

They stood in the middle of the master bedroom in various forms of undress barely touching each other. Loki ran arctic fingertips down his chest and around the reactor. "Anthony, of all the times we couple, why do you dream of this? Why this form?" He skimmed his fingers down the plains of Tony's stomach resting at the top of his jeans. Those fiercely loving ruby eyes searching his own.

"Why not? I like you like this. It's exotic, it's raw, it's you. What's not to love?" Loki opened his mouth to speak, Tony cut him off. "Don't give me that shit about being a 'monster'. We've been over this. You're my 'monster', my frost giant, my god. Mine." Tony pulled him closer possessively and began nipping at the azure flesh that made his tongue tingle with the need to kiss every inch of him. Grinding his hips against _his_ frost giant; eliciting a low moan from the other, he slid his hands inside Loki's pants to cup his bare ass. Tony growled with the sudden urge to dominate. Scooping Loki up, he tossed him onto the bed. The god looked back at him with lustful surprise.

"Tony."

"The fuck—did you just call me Tony? Now I know I'm dreaming." He shucked his pants and crawled onto the bed as Loki scooted further up. "Say it again."

"Tony." He said breathily, licking his thin blue lips. That bright pink tongue taunting him.

The shorter man clamored up over him crashing their lips together. The fight for dominance was short lived as the god gave in quickly, wanting his little human to take control. Tony bit down on his neck, gasping he wrapped his arms around his lovers back. "I'm going to ruin you. Wanna watch you come undone." He mumbled against chilled skin as he reached between them cupping Loki through leather pants. He bucked up into the touch.

"More… Please."

Fuck all! Loki never begged for anything! He was going to lose it completely and they hadn't even started. The glow from his reactor flickered as he undid the god's pants and plunged his hand inside. The Trickster moaned wantonly as Tony ran his tongue over his collarbone nipping at it, making his way lower still.

Loki threaded his fingers through Tony's hair. "Is this how you want me T-Tony? Vulnerable and needy? Desperate for your touch? Laid out before you, begging for the release that only you can give me?" Tony groaned at his words, tasting the cool skin under him, tracing the ridged that spanned his lean torso. Loki whimpered as the man of iron pulled the leather down over his hips, grazing his teeth over his hipbone. "I would do anything you asked. Anything for you."

"Anything?" Tony's eyes locked with his as he flicked his tongue out and dragged it up the god's length.

"Anything, Anthony. Anything."

Tony came back over him, the spark in the reactor surged brilliant green. It dawned on him that this was no ordinary dream. "I want to make this a reality. I want you to come back to me." His parted lips hovered a hair's breathe from the god's. Loki inhaled deeply as the man of iron exhaled; emerald tendrils of magic wove their way into him. The enchanted glow encompassing the lovers. He pulled his mortal down to him connecting their lips in a fevered embrace.

Although Loki was the one receiving his power, Tony clearly radiated with it. The magic that enveloped him spread down to his fingers as his calloused hand stroked the god's length. "You are mine. You belong to me and I'm not done with you yet babe." His words ran deeper than their current state and they both knew it. "Do you understand me?"

Loki hissed as the genius squeezed him. "Y-yes."

"Say it."

"I'm yours." He didn't know where the possessiveness came from. Maybe drunk with the power he, quite literally, had over him. The Trickster didn't care. He was lost and helpless to Tony's whim and he loved it. If only it were more than a dream.

"Say you'll never leave me." Tony removed Loki's pants completely before crawling back between his legs. There was a hint of desperation in his demand. He ran both hands up the god's thighs parting them further. The touch sending frigid flesh aflame. Grabbing his legs he pulled sharply until there were flush against each other. "Say it!"

Loki's breathe quickened and his hips bucked when Tony rubbed his fingers along his hardened length. "I'll never leave you, Tony."

Tony growled lowly and pushed one enchanted digit into the writhing god under him causing him to moan loudly, "Swear it Loki. Swear you will never leave me." He entered another finger and began working them slowly.

Loki knotted his hands in the sheets. "By the Norn's, Anthony, I swear on my life I will never leave you!"

Removing his fingers he replaced them swiftly with his member pushing in until he was seated against Loki's bare blue ass. "Good." He started a bruising pace as he repeatedly pounded into his lover. Loki grabbed onto his biceps as he threw one of the god's legs over his shoulder and leaned in. There was a feral moan that left his throat as he watched Loki squirm and pant beneath him. Crying out when he hit that bundle of nerves. The lustful glare of those radiant red eyes pushed him further—challenging him.

"Harder" The god hissed—but it wasn't in English; Tony understood it none the less.

Pulling out, he flipped his cerulean god over, bringing him up on his knees. Placing Loki's hands on the headboard he drove back into him with abandon. The god threw his head back letting out a string of curses in old Norse.

"Mmm—I love it when you talk dirty to me." The Ironman replied one hand gripping Loki's hip, the other tracing the markings on his back. They started glimmering brightly as he ran his fingers over them, spreading outward. "Goddammit, you are so fucking beautiful." The god's silver tongue continued his mantra in between gasps and screams of Tony's name. The headboard banged loudly against the wall. Tony threaded his fingers through long thick locks and bit down on Loki's shoulder.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you need me?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like it when I fuck you like this?"

(whimper) "Yes!"

"Do you want more?"

Loki muttered incoherently. Tony rotated his hip slightly, ripping a scream from the god's lips. "I didn't hear you.. what do you want?"

"More! Please! Don't stop!"

Tony let go of his hair and snaked his hand down to his neglected length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Loki's head lolled to one side as he continued his assault on the god's neck. A low keening sound escaping his parted lips.

"That's it baby, come for me. Give it to me, Loki. " He growled.

Moments later Loki's body tensed, he came hard with his lovers name on his lips. A few more deep thrust, Tony followed suit riding out his orgasm. Both men lay spent and breathing heavily. Tony held Loki close listening to the frantic pounding of his heart slowly return to normal.

Lithe cobalt fingers traced the outer edge of the reactor as Tony twirled a piece of black hair around his fingers. "How long are you going to keep me like this?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Loki tilted his head back and gave his love a bland look. "You know exactly what I mean, Anthony."

He chuckled softly, "What, not comfortable in your own skin?"

"I am comfortable in my own skin; just not my Jotun skin." The god sighed.

"Alright, alright. We just had a moment; don't want you pissed at me." Loki's skin began to pale and he relaxed in relief. "But for the record, I'm never going to tire of seeing you like that."

"Of course."

Tony scooted down a little so they were eye to eye and cupped Loki's cheek. "Hey, I mean it. I would still love you even if you grew three heads and a tail. I love _all_ of you, even the parts you don't."

Loki huffed a small laugh. "You are too good for me."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah." It caused the god to laugh louder. "No more gloomy Gus, you're ruining the moment. So what do you think that little power transfer did this time? I hope it was something, like I don't know, enough to wake your unconscious ass up. We're running out of time here babe."

Loki ran his fingers over Tony's side as he brought his leg over the god's. "I know. I'm not sure what has happened but it is entirely too bright in here." He squinted.

"Lok's, it's still dark." Tony became animated. "Does that mean you opened your eyes?"

"It is quite possible. That would be a logical explanation." He blinked and tried to bury his head in Tony's chest, which was equally as bright but more comforting.

"How do I get ahold of Thor? I need him to bring you back here. I mean these are awesome little steps we're making, but we gotta stop meeting like this. I think if I was physically able to observe you this might go quicker." He held Loki tighter. Thoughts running rampant in his head.

"I believe all you would have to do is call for him, however, he will be resistant to bringing me back to Midgard while in this unprotected state." He brought his hand to his eyes, trying to shield them further.

"Well he can stay too, hell all of Asgard could move in for all I care. The healers obviously aren't making that much of a difference. If he's worried about protection we'll have Spangles move in too."

Loki chuckled a muffled response. "I am not the one you need to convince to make that happen."

"Yeah, well, I wish I had your way with words. Especially with Thor. The man hangs of your every word." Tony groused twirling Loki's hair at the base of his neck.

"You do not need my silver-tongue, Anthony. You yourself have the gift of gab. Talk circles around him and before you know it he will agree to whatever you desire." Tony had pulled the sheets over their heads, trying to help Loki's temporary sensitivity to the dark. "It is not working my love. I'm afraid I must go." Loki said with a heavy heart.

"What if he doesn't come?" Tony pulled him a little closer, savoring the feel of him before he woke.

"He will not ignore you. He knows there would be hell to pay if he were to do so." Loki kissed the corner of Tony's mouth chastely before squeezing his eyes shut tightly.

Tony blinked up at his ceiling slowly coming out of his alcohol induced haze. He could still feel Loki's lips on him. Sighing and filled with a renewed purpose, Stark pulled himself from his twisted sheets and headed for shower. Time was of the essence: only four months left. He needed his head clear, mind fresh. He needed a drink.

"Jarvis put on the coffee. Daddy's got some brainstorming to do."

"Right away, sir."


	8. Chapter 8

It took Tony less than fifteen minutes to convince or confuse Thor into bringing Loki back to the mansion. Thor said the hard part would be convincing their mother. Which wasn't nearly as hard as they originally thought. Frigga gave Tony her blessing, since the healers were making no progress on their end. She insisted Thor tell her immediately if there was any news.

It was true that Loki's eyes had opened however there was no cognitive connection behind them. He stared straight ahead. Blinking was the only movement he unconsciously made. Though it thrilled Tony to no end to have Loki home, it unnerved him to see the vibrant god reduced to that of a breathing vegetable.

Thor sat Loki on the couch; Tony watched as he tried to make his brother comfortable. Though it wouldn't have mattered if he wasn't, there was no response either way. He was a living doll. Thor had walked past him and into the kitchen giving him a sad smile.

Tony pushed himself off the counter, setting his coffee mug down. Making his way towards Loki, throwing over his shoulder, "Does he eat?"

"No, that is all he is capable of." Thor said sadly.

"Don't worry big guy, we're gonna fix that." He crotched down in front of his god, speaking softly. "Hey babe. Let's see what we have to work with here, huh?" Loki stared straight ahead, his hands overlapping each other in his lap. "Jarvis, run a scan on our little string bean."

"Scan commencing."

Tony looked Loki over. He was thinner and had horrible shadows that rimmed his now hollow muted green eyes. It wasn't right. His hair was longer. Tony reached up to push a piece back into place. No reaction. He took one of Loki's hands in his and rubbed his thumb along the backside. Looking at them, his brows pulled together. His skin was never this warm. Maybe a side effect of the healers or being on Asgard.

"Scan complete."

"Results." He felt Loki's forehead; still warm.

"Mr. Laufeyson's vital organs are all functioning normally. His body temperature is at 101.3 degrees suggesting that he may have a fever. Brain activity is normal; however, there seems to be some sort of blockage preventing the commands that are given from reaching the rest of the body."

Tony turned to the thunder god, "How long has he had the fever?"

"I was unaware he had one." He came to stand near the engineer.

Standing, he grabbed Thor's hand. "What's the big guys temp?"

"101.5"

Releasing his hand, "Must be an Asgard thing then. You wouldn't happen to know Loki's normal body temperature, would ya, J?"

"It ranges between 67.2-89.6 degrees."

Nodding, "Keep an eye on that, I don't want to start experimenting until it returns to normal."

"Yes, sir."

"Thor lay him down for me." Tony disappeared into the kitchen and returned moments later with a blue gel ice pack. He laid it across Loki's forehead and the god closed his eyes. _Hmm, maybe nap time? _ "Hopefully this will help. Any idea when Rogers will get here?"

"Within the hour. What do you need of me, Anthony?" Thor felt a little lost.

"Well, until he wakes up, don't call me Anthony. It doesn't feel right." Tony waved his hands around absently. "And change your clothes, stay a while. You look too battle ready. It's making me twitchy. Relax a little, Thor."

Thor's lip quirked slightly as he turned to go change. He knew what happened when Stark got 'twitchy'. He either got drunk or something exploded. Or, he got drunk _and_ something exploded. For Loki's sake he needed Stark calm. Well, as calm as he could be in this situation. He returned moments later in jeans and a fitted t-shirt. He even pulled his hair back. "It this more acceptable, Tony?" He held his arms out for approval.

Tony looked him over and chuckled. "Yeah, Point Break, you're good. All you're missing is a surf board."

"What is a surf board?" He asked confused.

"I know what that is." Steve Rogers piped up. "I'll have to take you surfing sometime. It's a lot of fun." He looked at Tony who was sitting on the couch next to Loki. "Sorry I'm late. Jarvis let me in."

"No worries Cap. You didn't miss anything." He stood and walked to the liquor cabinet pouring a glass. Coffee was out, he needed something stronger. Pulling out a Stark pad, he began going over some schematics.

Steve put his things down, glancing at the sleeping god on the couch. "What are you working on?"

Tony had to give Steve credit for trying to understand technology. Although anything above the basic microwave went right over his head. And trying to explain what he was working on to these two knuckle heads; well, he would have to use small words. "It's something similar to how I pull power from the arc reactor to work the repulsers in the suit. Loki's magic has taken up residence in the core, so all I have to do is separate the energy and send it back to him. Easy, right?" Tony looked between them expectantly. "You guys follow?"

Both beefy super heroes had serious expressions on their faces like they were trying really hard. They nodded in unison.

"Here's the kicker, Loki's magic is still under the impression that I need protecting. So—"He concentrates so that they could see the magic flows down to his fingertips. "—this is as far as I can get." He held his hand out in Loki's direction and the magic disappeared traveling back to reactor, he took a deep breath at the surge of power, "So hopefully with some modification I can transfer his magic back to him."

The blond duo nodded again, trying to grasp just exactly how this was going to work. Thor and Steve were not stupid by any means, technology just wasn't their thing. "You two don't hurt yourselves. Just let me know when he wakes up."

They watched Tony's back as he retreated down to his work shop. Steve was use to giving and following orders but, right now he felt kind of useless. "What do we do now?"

Thor let out a long suffering sigh. This is what he had been doing for the better part of eight months. "Now we wait."

"Tony."

"Tony!"

"Stark!"

The music blared through the speakers of the shop as Tony busied himself with the sensors on his gloves. ""Jarvis, cut the sound." Not looking up from the tiny electromagnetic pad he was working on, "What's up, Cap?"

There were all kinds of floating graphs and screens Steve tried not to bump into as he came further into the shop. "Loki's awake. Did you want to take a break?"

"Jarvis, what's his temperature?"

"91.4"

"Not yet. When he gets below 87 degrees let me know. Thanks, Fancy Pants."

"Tony, how are you doing? Do you want to talk about any of this?" Steve said awkwardly. "Last time I heard from you, you weren't doing so well." He hated to see anyone in pain and knew Tony was doing his damnedest to cover it up.

God Bless Steve Rogers. He just didn't know how to let sleeping dogs lie. He didn't want to voice how much it hurt to see Loki like this. Yeah, it was a vast improvement from the last time he saw him, but still; this was not his Loki and it scared him to death to think that he couldn't bring him back from this, that he might lose him completely.

Setting down his tools he turned on his stool. Sighing heavily he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. He wasn't going to get anything else done unless he talked to Rogers; appease him a little, throw him a bone and he'd be on his way. "I hate this. All of this. The situation, the emotional upheaval, the uncertainty of it all, the non-responsiveness, the—"he choked back angrily. Damn it, he was done with the tears! Shaking his head, he turned back to the work bench and began tinkering again.

Steve frowned; this wasn't his intention when he came downstairs. "Tony—"

"What if this doesn't work and I can't fix him? He's alive and breathing. That should count for something. I can't talk my way out of this. He has to be 100% completely revived or she'll take him." He turned back to face the all American golden boy. "Steve, if this fails I got nothing. There is no backup plan. This is it. For all the genius I've been given, this is all I can come up with. The magic variable is too unknown and I am running out of time."

Steve placed his hand on his friends shoulder. Tony glanced up at him; there was so much desperation and determination behind those eyes. He clapped his shoulder a couple of times. "Then I will leave you to it. If anyone can do this, it's you Tony Stark."

Tony smirked and snorted. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Cap."

Steve headed for the stairs. "I'll keep an eye on him."

Tony had worked until early morning when he decided to finally take a break. The mansion was eerily quiet for having four grown men living there. Passing through the living room on his way to the bar he noticed Steve had fallen asleep in one of the arm chairs, book still in hand. He quietly woke the super soldier and ushered him off to bed. Collecting his thoughts he stood outside on the patio listening to the waves crashing. He had always been more partial to the ocean view, whereas Loki enjoyed the tranquil repetitive sound of the waves. He supposed it reminded him of home. He had heard Asgard had an abundance of water. Yawning, Tony walked back inside, locking the door behind him. "Jarvis, where is Thor?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Mr. Odenson is in his room. Shall I wake him?" The AI responded just as softly.

"That won't be necessary."

He opened the door to his room and sighed. Loki lay neatly tucked in on his side of the bed. Tony had insisted he stay in their room. It was theirs and that's the way it would stay. Looking at the god now; it was all wrong. Loki was such a wild sleeper; he always had the sheets twisted around him. Unless he made contact with Tony then the god would become still and gravitate towards his lover's side. It use to amuse him to no end when they first started their relationship.

He let the memory fade as he changed clothes. Sitting on the edge of the bed next to the god he watched him for a few moments before being brought out of his reverie.

"Sir, Mr. Laufeyson's body temperature is now 87.5 and holding."

"Thanks, J." He leaned forward and kissed Loki's cool forehead. Before calling for the lights and crawling into bed. Rolling on his side to gaze at the god's silhouette, he let his mind drift thinking about the days they had ahead of them. He gradually closed his eyes letting the gentle sound of Loki breathing lull him to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki and Tony spent countless hours down in the workshop trying to perfect the rate of energy flow from his "magic fingers" as Tony dubbed them. He didn't want to hurt Loki by releasing too much too fast, but it was hard to tell how much was too much when you weren't getting any feedback from the receiving end.

Until the day the gloves backfired on him and shorted out, sending a jolt of magic into both of them. Tony threw the gloves down followed by a few obscenities. Jarvis was rattled off vital sign readings when he noticed Loki's fingers twitch out of the corner of his eye, followed by his toes. He was still catatonic, however, now his limbs responded to simple prodding, albeit slowly. Tony figured now was as good a time as any to see if the god could stand on his own two feet, instead of having to rely on Thor bringing him down every day.

Loki had been seated on a reclining table and was currently in an upright position. Stark brought him to the edge of the table, putting his feet on the floor, he then placed the god's hands on his shoulders to steady him. He startled when Loki's fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt. Studying his face for a few moments, he chalked it up to reflex. _ It's better than nothing._

"Ok, Lok's. Here we go." He grabbed his slender hips and pulled him off the table. Loki stood on his own two wobbly legs until the muscles stopped shaking. Tony let go of his hips and then removed the god's hands from his shoulders taking a step back. When he didn't fall over, he decided to take it a step further..literally. He seized Loki's arms and pulled him forward. It looked like the deity was going to topple over until he took an unsteady step forward. Tony continued walking backwards pulling Loki along; one foot in front of the other. When Tony stopped, so did he.

So caught up in the world of him and Loki, he didn't see Steve and Thor watching through the glass doors. They had rushed down the stairs when the lights flickered and Tony began releasing colorful metaphors into the air. Steve looked on approvingly while Thor beamed from ear to ear.

Tony continued prodding Loki's fingertips and the palms of his hands making sure his reflexes were coming around. He held onto one hand while reaching for a pen on the bench next to him, turning back quickly when he felt his lovers fingers bend around his hand.

Loki's head was down cast, eyes remaining unfocused. Tony looked up at him, russet eyes full of hope. "Loki, can you squeeze my hand again?" Minutes passed. "Come on babe, you can do this." He whispered. A small jerking of the fingers was his response. Tony grinned widely. Grasping his other hand, "Can you do it again?" Loki slowly wrapped his long magicless fingers around his hand and squeezed lightly. Tony let out a high pitched bark of laughter and hugged him gently. "You did it babe. I knew you could do it." He went to release him when Steve spoke up.

"Tony, don't move."

Tony stilled his arms around Loki. He couldn't see what they had. The god was trying to move his arms. Slowly, erratically Loki brought them up to hold him. He closed his eyes and rested his head on his god's shoulder as he felt the long cool fingers grip his shirt. They stayed locked in their embrace until Loki's knees buckled sending them both crashing to the floor. Tony held onto Loki tightly. "It's ok Lok's, you did great."

Thor came into the room as soon as Loki fell over. Picking his brother up off the floor, he waited for instructions. "Let's take him out onto the balcony."

The god spent the rest of the afternoon on the balcony overlooking the ocean. Thor sat with him and entertained him with idle chatter. Though it was more for his own benefit since the silence was deafening; he was use to Loki ignoring him, but even this was a bit much. The thunderer was ecstatic with the progress Loki was making and was thrilled to have this time alone with his brother while Tony took off on an errand. He would have to return to Asgard soon to give his mother an update.

The Ironman landed in the midst of the enchanted grove. It had been weeks since the last time he was here, and he needed to fill in Loki's kids on what was going on. Tony removed his helmet. "Hey guys, look alive! I got news!"

Fenrir came barreling towards him and he thought he'd have to take to the air in order to not get ran over, however, the over grown canine stopped short. Jormungandr was the next to appear. Slepnir was the only one missing. The serpent and the wolf looked on in anticipation. Fenrir could hardly contain himself. "Well, should we wait for Trigger or not?"

"I'm here!" Slepnir shouted as he galloped quickly to their sides. "What news do you have about Father?"

Tony filled them in on the happenings of the last twenty-four hours. Fenrir howled and ran himself in circles. Which Tony just had to laugh at.

"Fenrir calm yourself." Jormungandr chided. He was elated with the new development, but there was still the underlying concern. "How much time is left?"

"Little less than three months." That brought everyone back to the here and now. "What happened was an accident, a power surge that shorted out my equipment. However, it shouldn't take long to construct a new one. Listen, I wanna run something by you guys. I want to bring Loki here. Thought it might be good for him. But if I do that, you've got to remember he is not all there yet. His cognitive functions are still very slow and he won't be able to speak." He looked at all of three of them, hope shone in all their eyes. "It may be hard to see him this way. Do you think you all can handle it?"

They nodded in unison. Although, Slepnir appeared down trodden. "Anything would be better than nothing."

Tony patted his back lightly. "Look, it's not going to be easy, this is not the Loki we know, but it's a start in the right direction. Thor is heading back to Asgard soon to inform Frigga about his progress here soon. When he does, I'll sneak him over. Deal?"

They all nodded once more. Tony put the helmet back on. "Excellent, alright I gotta get back. See you guys soon."

"Anthony?"

Tony looked up at the massive serpent, using the repulsers, he came up to his level so they were eye to eye.

"Thank you for all you have done to save Father."

"I hope it will be enough." He shot into the sky like a bullet, heading back to his god.

It was late in the evening when he returned. Thor and Loki had moved inside. The big guy was in the midst of regaling a tale of an adventure the two had gone on when they were barely teens to Steve who listened intently. Loki made no movement other than lethargically blinking his eyes.

Tony crossed behind them to the bar and observed the trio as he fixed himself a drink. Coming over to join the group he sat on the arm rest next to Loki and watched Thor go into animated detail. He leaned into Loki and whispered, "Wow, he really gets into this stuff doesn't he? Has he stopped talking since I left?" It took a moment but he saw the faint twist at the corner of the god's mouth. He ran his fingers through Loki's hair. "You look tired there Dasher. Let's get you cleaned up and go to bed. I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

Loki grasped Tony's arm and they headed out of the living room. Turning he wagged a finger at Steve and Thor. "You two behave; Mom and Dad are turning in for the night. Don't stay up too late. And boys, don't do anything I wouldn't." Steve blushed furiously at the implication, which sailed right over Thor's head.

Once the bedroom door was closed Tony hurried about getting the shower ready. Stripping Loki down then himself, he led the god into the steaming hot shower. Tony let the water run over his head relaxing into its warmth. Washing himself quickly, he ran his fingers through his hair and turned his attention to Loki. Who also stood with his eyes shut taking in the water rushing over him.

Tony started by washing the god's hair, leaning his head back so he wouldn't get shampoo in his eyes. Rinsing the suds away he eyed the long column of pale neck that taunted him. Running his fingers over slick skin, he sighed as Loki tilted his head back down. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now." He was unaware that he was being watched as he continued to bath the god. Tony was determined to get through this without molesting him, especially since he was still not himself. As he came back around to Loki's chest the god lazily brought his hand up to encircle his wrist. His eyes shot up to Loki's face, he gaped as cloudy emerald eyes met his own and held his gaze.

"Hey." Tony whispered, resting his other hand on the side of Loki's neck; the pad of his thumb stroking his skin soothingly. A gesture he always made when the god was upset. "You alright?"

Loki closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them as if trying to clear his vision. It helped minutely. His fingertips grazed over the mortal's lips, they trembled slightly. Those russet eyes he could drown in, searching his own. He wanted to break free and hold him tightly, whisper sweet nothings in his ear, taste him. Norn's, he longed to taste Anthony like he had in their dreams. It was maddening. The magical barrier keeping his mind intact prevented it. But his little genius was beating at the doors and soon would breech those walls allowing him to become whole once more.

Tony watched Loki intently. The feel of those slender fingertips ghosting across his lips brought so much hope, joy and pain. His lips trembled as he fought back his emotions. Loki brought his quivering fingers up to his own mouth. Tony regarded him closer, harder. "Do you—do you want me to kiss you?" His fingers returned to brush against his lips once more, then dropped away. He licked his lips; leaning up, the hand on the god's neck pulling him closer until their lips pressed gently, chastely against each other. His heart swelled at just the feel of him. Loki released Tony's wrist, resting his hand on one tanned shoulder. They remained in their embrace for what felt like a lifetime. Tony reluctantly pulled away and gazed into his lover's eyes. So many emotions roiled inside him. He knew they showed as he stared at the hollow eyes that were trying so desperately to clear and focus. Loki bridging the gap that stood between them bringing his arms around Tony's back. Tony allowed himself to melt into his god, holding onto him tightly and resting his head on his shoulder. Forgetting, even if just for a moment, everything except the safety and love he felt in Loki's arms. This had always been Loki's way of calming Tony. No matter if he was overly excited about something or pissed as hell, even if he didn't want to be calm and ranted until he was sick from it; the god would quietly wrap his arms around him until he settled. This was his security, his vice, his peace.

All too soon the water began to turn cold demanded the lovers part and dry off. Not a word was spoken as Tony prepared them both for bed. Loki lay on his side as the shorter man curled protectively around him. He could feel the warm breath on the back of his neck, the weight of the arm around him. Covering the hand that draped over him, Loki smiled briefly before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Stark, where the hell do you think you're going?"

'Damn.' He was hoping to bust out of there before the warden found out. It didn't stop him from buckling Loki in or dropping the top down on the convertible. "We're just going for a short drive. Be back in a little bit."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Tony. What if something happens?" Steve said with his hands on his hips looking very father figure-ish.

"Nothing's going to happen. I have the suit just in case." The engine roared to life. "We'll be fine, Scouts Honor." Steve began to protest again as Tony revved the engine. "What's that? Sorry Cap, I can't hear you. Don't wait up." As the tires squealed out of the parking space, Steve swore he saw Loki smirking.

Tony cackled like a mad man as they shot out of the garage. "Like that did you?" He grinned. Loki turned his head to look at his mortal, smile still in place. "You're gonna like this even more." He said as they tore up the open road.

Pulling up outside the grove, Tony parked and came around to the passage side to help Loki out of the car. "Do you know where we are?" Loki nodded once. "You ok with this?" Another nod. "Good, they are anxious to see you." He held Loki's hand as they navigated through the trees, taking their time to enjoy the scenery around them. Tony gestured to the fallen tree to his left. "Hey, I think we had sex over there, remember?" Foggy green eyes slide to where he was pointing, lip curling faintly. "Yeah, thought so. Pervert." The god shifted his eyes back to his mate, lifting his brow slightly. Tony laughed. "Yes, you! Yeah, I know, I know; pot and the kettle." They moved forward into the clearing.

Tony let go of Loki's hand. "Stay put, I'll go rally the troops." Bringing his fingers to his mouth he let out a sharp whistle. Walking over to the lake's edge, he bent down splashing his hand around in the cool water. "Come on Nessie, out of your lock!" Standing he headed back towards Loki.

Fenrir appeared behind them looking a little apprehensive, not knowing what to expect. Tony was the first to turn. "Hey buddy." The wolf glanced between the two. In an instant the ironman was by his side. "It's ok, just remember what I told you."

Fenrir came into his father's field of vision and sat down in front of him. "Hello, Father. It is good to see you." Large puppy dog eyes begged him to acknowledge him.

The gigantic wolf glanced over at Tony when nothing happened. "It's alright. Just give him a minute."

Loki lifted his hands, outstretching his arms until his son came close enough to touch. Fenrir closed his bright blue eyes as Loki ran his fingers through the thick black fur and slowly began scratching behind his ears. At that, the wolf, so over joyed began licking his father's face repeatedly. His tail going a mile a minute. Loki closed his eyes and smiled. Tony chuckled at the sight.

The sudden bubbling from the lake caught everyone's attention. Fenrir bounded over to the mighty serpent and then back to Loki's side. "Look Jormungandr! Father is back!"

Jormungandr leveled his skeptical yet insightful gaze at his father. Loki raised his head, smirking slightly. His son was giving him the once over. "Father." He bowed his head and Loki nodded. Turning to Tony he held out his hand and moved his eyes towards the large rock jutting out over the water. Tony grinned and took his hand making sure to catch him when he stumbled. It was slow going but Jormungandr waited patiently. He sat the god down on the edge of the platform, his legs dangling over the side. Carding his fingers through Loki's hair, whispering 'don't fall in' he departed.

Loki reached out his hand and placed it on Jormungandr's snout. The grand serpent began talking to him in 'Slitherin" and it took Tony a moment to realize he couldn't understand the serpent. Shrugging it off he made his way back to the wolf who was still doing his 'happy dance'. "Where's your brother?" Fenrir shrugged as he lay behind Tony when he sat down. The mortal leaned back into Fenrir and scratched his massive head. This had become their routine when they visited.

"Anthony."

Tony woke with a start. He hadn't realized he fell asleep, even though he often did when he rested against the giant fur rug. "What's going on, Fang?"

"Father needs you."

He was up in a flash and climbing onto Jormungandr's head. He was deposited next to Loki and proceeded to help him to his feet. "Everything ok babe?" The god stared at Tony, his mouth slightly down turned. "What's wrong?" He pointed to the pasture where Slepnir usually grazed.

"He wants to know where Slepnir is." The serpent stated.

"I don't know, Lok's. Maybe he got detained in Asgard or something." Loki's gaze fell downward. Tony glanced at Jormungandr and they shared a look. "Do you want me to see if he is in the woods somewhere?" He looked back up into Tony's eyes. They practically begged him to search for his son. The man of iron gave his love a reassuring smile. "I'll go find him." He left Loki with Fenrir knowing Jormungandr could bellow loud enough to reach him if he was needed.

Tony found the eight legged beast about twenty minutes later, appearing sullen. Insert 'hey, why the long face' here, but felt it was inappropriate at the moment. Sticking his hands in his pockets he approached Slepnir nonchalantly. "So, uh, you know the party is back that way, right?"

Slepnir looked down right depressed. "Your father is asking for you. The least you could do is come see him." Still no response from the war horse. "This may be the last time you see him if I can't fix this. But hey, far be it for me to tell you what to do." He turned and headed back the way he came.

"What if he sees me and doesn't remember who I am?" Slepnir started after him.

He stopped and peered over his shoulder. "Only one way to find out. But you'll never know if we leave here today and you don't come see him." Shrugging, he continued walking. "The choice is yours."

Tony heard the clomping of hooves several paces behind him. Hands still in his pockets he strolled back across the pasture. Loki was sitting on the lush grass holding Fenrir's face in his hands, their foreheads pressed together. The wolf's tail thumped happily on the ground. Jormungandr turned when he saw Tony coming across the pasture, Slepnir trailing behind him. He held a finger to his lips. The serpent nodded and returned his attention to his father. Who was now lying on his back trying to block Fenrir's slobbery kisses and not doing a very good job at it. Jormungandr hissed out a laugh. "Fenrir let Father breath."

Slepnir halted when he saw them. His father still seemed so frail. Unable to stave off one of Fenrir's tongue bathes when he used to be able to wrestle with the over grown beast. "It's too late, isn't it?"

The man of iron stopped in his path. Trying his damnedest to control his anger, he put on a calm façade. "Don't for one minute, ever underestimate your father. He's been through too much in his lifetime to let this kick his ass. And as long as I have a say in it, he's not going anywhere." Smiling sweetly he added, "Now Spirit, go say hello to Daddy and remember his reaction time is a little slow, so be patient."

Slepnir wandered across the field and Tony followed. He stopped short when Fenrir noticed him and backed up. Loki followed the wolf's gaze and began to sit up. "Don't get stage fright now." Tony murmured as he strode passed him to help Loki to his feet and wipe the slobber off his face with his shirt. "Geez babe, you smell like wet dog." Turning to Fenrir, "No more kisses for you." He stepped away after Loki steadied himself.

Slepnir stopped a few feet away. Loki stared at him blankly and the horses head dropped. He started as long pale fingers sifted through his mane, running down smoothly over his snout, then tightening around his neck as the god nuzzled his nose against his son. Slepnir returned the affection and nibbled his father's hair. "Father."

Tony hurried to catch Loki when his knees gave out. "Ok, there sunshine. I think you've had enough activity for one day. Let's get you home. Loki gripped his wrist and pointed to the ground then gave him the most pitiful face ever. Shaking his head lightly and sighing, "God, that had Fenrir all over it. Now I know where he gets it. Just so you know it won't work every time you pull it. Glad you're able to express yourself again." Tony settled the god on the ground. His lips lifted into a faint smile. Tony leaned in. "Don't think I don't know what you did there." He kissed Loki's temple as his smile turned into a full blown grin. "Manipulative little shit."

They spent the rest of the day with Loki's children huddled close around them. No doubt Tony was going to get an All American ass reaming when they got back, but seeing Loki this happy with his children would be well worth it. Tomorrow it would be back to business. He didn't want his next visit to the grove to be the bearer of bad news...again.


	11. Chapter 11

They had moved to Stark Tower.

Steve could tell Tony was becoming more anxious, terrified even as the days became fewer. Saying they needed to come back to New York because there was equipment there that he didn't have at home in Malibu. He knew that was a lie. The security at Stark Tower was tenfold what it was at his mansion. Tony had ordered Jarvis to stay alert and not let anyone or anything matching Loki's signature, besides Loki himself, into the building.

Thor had taken to pacing on the landing outside. Thunder clouds always seemed to loom in the distance. Steve felt helpless and had decided to take it upon himself to see that everyone was taken care of, the mother hen that he was. Tony and Loki had been holed up in the shop; that is until Loki walked out. Tony didn't argue with him, just followed behind, fingers flying over the Stark Pad.

Thor stopped his pacing when Loki stepped out onto the landing. "Brother, it is unwise for you to be out in the open like this." Loki of course, did not respond, but gently patted Thor on the shoulder. He closed his eyes and lifted his head soaking up the sun's rays as much as he could before Thor's emotions clouded the sky completely. Slowly he turned to the lone chair against the outer wall and took a seat. He gestured for Thor to sit down in front of him. The blond god hesitated a moment, not quite understanding what his brother was getting at. Loki rolled his eyes and motioned towards the spot in front of him a little more insistently. Thor placed Mjolnir on the ground next to him as he leaned back against his brother's legs. He could feel long lithe fingers card through his thick mane of hair before it was sectioned off into pieces. Thor gave a low rumble of laughter. "You haven't done this in centuries, brother." Loki said nothing and continued his work plating his brother's glorious mane of blond hair. It was therapeutic for both of them. Thor closed his eyes as Loki slowly wove intricate designs through his hair, relaxing into the touch.

Tony leaned against the glass wall and watched the gods interact. Loki busily working his fingers through Thor's hair, a sad smile on his face; while Thor grinned happily to himself. He frowned slightly. He knew what the Trickster was up to. Loki was saying goodbye.

The night before, he had given Steve a picture of himself drawing. The details were incredibly life like. _"When did you do this?" Loki waved his hand. It had been a while back. Loki had drawn each of them without the team knowing, never intending to share them with anyone. On that day, Steve was having difficulty getting the petals on the flower he was studying just right. Loki had drawn the intensity on which America's golden boy exuded trying to perfect his art. "I didn't know you could draw." The god shrugged his shoulder. "Never did get it just right." Steve shook his head. Loki sat next to him and sketched out the flower from memory. Steve watched his hand gracefully sweep across the page, observing Loki's technique. He turned the paper towards the super soldier when he was finished. "Huh, would you look at that. Thanks, Loki." Steve smiled, the god bowed his head._

"You noticed it too." Steve spoke in a hushed tone, standing next to Tony. They watched the gods across the platform. Thor looked as if he hadn't a care in the world. Loki seemed as if he had the weight of that world on his shoulders.

"Yeah. I think Thor is oblivious. Almost wish I was too." Tony said solemnly. The genius was looking worse of wear as his anxiety grew with the passing days. The super soldier held out a tumbler of golden liquid. He took it graciously. "You really are my hero, Spangles."

Loki finished with the last braid and rested his hands on his brother's shoulder, patting it a couple of times. He took a deep breath and sighed. Turning his head he caught his lover's eyes and smiled wearily.

"You tired babe?" Loki nodded. Tony handed Steve the empty tumbler and Stark Pad as he went to retrieve his god. Thor stood and thanked his brother for the time spent together with the ever present grip at the back of Loki's neck, before turning him over to Tony. Thor and Steve disappeared into the tower leaving the two behind. Tony looked him over. "You ok, Loki?" The god didn't bother to hide his emotions and shook his head no. His brown eyes grew sad and his frown deepened. The god swept his fingers down Tony's face. _Don't look at me like that. _"I feel like I've failed you." Loki pursed his lips and scowled as he tilted Tony's face up to look at him. He shook his head sternly. "Okay, okay. Don't be angry with me. I couldn't take it right now. "Sighing, "I'm exhausted, you wanna take a nap?" The god nodded and kissed his forehead.

Climbing into the bed they faced each other, holding the others gaze, fingers entwined as sleep claimed them. Moments later, Tony's eyes fluttered open to be greeted with the loving emerald orbs of his beloved. "We're not going to make it are we?"

Loki brushed his fingers across his cheek in a tender caress. "I'm afraid not, love."

"How long have you known?"

"All along."

"I see."

"Do you? You were never meant to revive me. I am unsure how you have managed to accomplish as much as you have. That's not how the spell was supposed to work." He ran his hand down Tony's arm. "My magic will always be a part of you being that you are constantly in harm's way. You would never have been able to give all of it back." Loki touched the reactor. "As long as you need this, my powers will not leave you."

"So it's a catch twenty-two." At Loki's confused expression, he rephrased. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't."

Loki nodded in understanding. "In a matter of speaking."

Tony ran his fingers through jet black hair. "So why let me think I could actually save you? I should be really pissed at you about that, you know?"

"And take away what little hope you had? You've bought me time with you, with my children, my brother. If you had known there was no chance, what would you have done? You would have mopped about and drowned yourself in you sorrows. That is no way to live Anthony. You have given me more than I hoped for, more than I deserved. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you outright." Loki said sadly.

"There is nothing to forgive." He smiled somberly. "Guess we'll have to make the best of the week or so we have left."

Loki returned the dejected smile, entwining their fingers once more. "Days, Anthony. Just days."

"Right…days."

They clung to each other tightly as they slept, subconsciously afraid to let go.

AN Note: I don't like it…but I'm posting it anyway. next chapter should be better, promise.. tell me what you guys think. Thanks for continuing to follow. Maybe only a couple of chapters left in this one..take care, sbed


	12. Chapter 12

The next couple of days were spent with Loki and Tony lazing about in each other's arms. Tony tried his best to hide his heartbreak, but at times it was just too overwhelming and a tear or two would slide down his cheek. Loki would kiss them away or he would bury his face in the god's shirt. Hands were always touching, caressing, remembering each other's features.

Tony lay against Loki on the couch, his back to the god's front, tracing up and down his long slender fingers. Pressing their palms together to see how much larger those magicless hands were than his own. Loki curled his fingers over the tips of his callused digits. "You have the longest damn fingers." Tony muttered before kissing each one. Loki in turn, mapped out Tony's hands. He made the engineer explain how he received every scar he came across, and then pressed light kisses to them all.

They had stopped sleeping at night, feeling that it wasted the precious time they had left together. Opting instead for cat naps during the day. At the moment Tony was curled up on the couch having fallen asleep during Loki's favorite movie. Loki decided to let him sleep. He meandered into the kitchen to make his love something to eat when he woke. Steve had wandered in a few minutes later for a quick snack after his workout, when he found the god slowly beating eggs together.

"Hey Loki. You hungry? Want some help?" Loki shook his head indicating that he was not hungry and pointed towards the couch. "You cooking for Tony?" A nod. "Are you making omelets?" Another nod. Steve watched his measured movements and noticed his hands shaking. "You sure I can't help? I don't mind." Loki stopped for a moment and rubbed his hands together, then nodded offering Steve a small smile. "Alright then." The super soldier smiled back and began preparing the stove. By the time they were finishing Steve had added bacon, toast and pancakes to the order. They heard Tony hollering Loki's name from the other room, "He's in here Tony."

The genius flung himself into the kitchen area to see them making the final preparations before moving the food to the table. Tony gave a sigh of relief when he saw Loki folding the omelet in the pan. He looked up with a smile at Tony that turned into a frown at the worried expression on his face. Tony placed a kiss on his cheek. "It's okay babe. I just panicked when I woke and you weren't there. Is this for me?" Loki nodded and gave him a small smile. "Thanks Lok's, it looks delicious."

It was about that time Thor barreled into the room. "By the Nine, it smells glorious in here!"

"Well, have a seat, we made plenty for everyone." Steve said happily.

The four sat at the table and conversed with one another. Well three did, the other listened and observed as he sipped his tea. Steve, ever the mama of the group noticed first. "Loki, you're not eating?" He shook his head and slowly lifted his tea as if to say this was enough.

There was a lull in the conversation and Loki sighed. Trembling hands brought the tea cup back to the table. The hand that rested on his knee squeezed lightly and he regarded Tony. He shook his head at the questioning stare he received. Taking Tony's hand in his, he stood as he reached for Steve's, setting both hands on top of each other on the table's surface. He then reached for Thor's and placed it on top of the other two. His hand lingered for a moment before patting them. Looking at each of them, he gave a curt nod. A single tear rolled down his cheek. _Take care of each other. _ Turning he walked away. The trio all glanced at each other, then back at Loki. He took another step before crumbling to the ground.

"Loki!"

They were all out of their seats the instant they saw him fall. Tony got to him first. Loki sat with his hands covering his eyes, trying to hide the tears that were falling. "Loki, look at me." When he got no response he pulled Loki's hand away. Loki's eyes wet with sadness stared up at him. Tony pulled him in close as the god tucked his head into the crook of his neck. "I know babe. I know."

Moments later they felt two pairs of strong arms envelope them. They were a family, in more ways than one and this hurt them all. Rain began pouring in sheets as the thunder boomed overhead. Thor had tried his best to control his emotions as long as he could knowing his little brother wouldn't want him to fuss. They stayed huddled together until Loki had fallen asleep. Thor gently picked him up and laid him on the couch. Tony crawled on the other side curling protectively around him.

Steve and Thor watched them from the hallway, the melancholy hanging heavy in the air. They knew there wasn't much time left.

"When?"

"…Soon."

L~T~L~T~

"Jarvis, a little help here?"

"I believe Mr. Laufeyson is trying to tell you he wishes to go to the beach, Sir."

Loki had pulled up about fifteen holographic screens of various beaches all over the world and had scattered them around the living room. Tony walked around the room, hands in his pockets, looking at the various screens then back to Loki. "So you want to go to the beach." Loki rolled his eyes and gave him a deadpanned expression. "You know, it's moments like this I'm glad you cannot speak." Stark did his best Loki impersonation. "Anthony, for being a self-proclaimed genius, you most certainly are an idiot." Loki smirked. "Ah-ha! See, I knew that's what you were thinking." Bringing all the screens together he stood behind Loki, chin on his shoulder, arms around his waist. "So which one do you want to go to?" Loki shrugged his shoulder and closed several of the windows. He picked a rather secluded beach nearby as opposed to the tropical destinations that were on most of the screens. "Babe, you sure? We can go anywhere you want. It won't take long to get there in the suit." Loki pointed to the screen once more and pouted. Tony chuckled, ", Alright, but let's get you bundled up. It's going to be chilly."

About twenty minutes later they were walking along the beach hand in hand. The brilliant green cloak Loki's mother had made for him draped over his lean shoulders. Tony tried to remain upbeat and positive, wanting to make this day special and not dampen Loki's tranquil mood. They walked back to where the suit was and sat in the sand. Loki rested in between Tony's legs and leaned back into him. Knees bent Tony relaxed his arms on top of them while playing with a lock of raven hair. Loki looked back at his love and smiled. He smiled back and placed a tender kiss on his lips. The god closed his eyes and listened to the peaceful sound of the ocean's roar.

"I love you Loki." Tony spoke softly as he watched the wave's crash against the shore. "I always have. I could never love anyone like I do you. I know it sounds cliché and you know this isn't really my thing, but you complete me. It's like you're the piece of me I've been searching for my whole life I thought I could never find." Loki turned and rested his hand over Tony's heart. He wished at that moment he had his words to express all that Tony meant to him. How much he had changed his life for the better, how meaningless his existence had been before. He gazed deeply into his lovers eyes laying his soul bare before him. Tony stroked his check lovingly. "I know Loki. Same here." For once, Tony Stark was at a loss for words. But he found none were needed as the demi-god and super hero held each other close in their warm embrace watching the waves roll by.

The sky began to darken quicker than they had hoped. Heading back to the tower they saw the rainbow colored clouds stretch across the horizon slowly giving way to the night. It was a beautiful flight and they took their time as they flew along the city's skyline. Reaching the tower Tony smoothly set Loki on his feet on the platform before flying back to the landing to remove the suit.

Strolling back to his side he tugged his god close and kissed him languidly. Loki leaned in, gripping his shoulders tightly. It was then that he noticed the god was breathing hard. Tony pulled back slightly to see Loki go pale and fall limp in his arms.

"Times up."

Tony twisted around to see Hel stepping from the shadows. He looked back down at Loki as he gasped for breath, laying him on the ground. His eyes wide and glassy as they darted over Tony's face. A rage Tony had never felt before consumed him and he turned on the goddess of the dead. Bright green flames licked at his fingers as he leveled his hands at her, hitting her with an onslaught of magic.

Hel cackled maniacally. "You cannot defeat fate Man of Iron. Try as you may, you can do no real harm. Being that you have giving half of your gift to a dying god. Your power is weak." This only fanned the flames. Tony hit her with everything he had as hot angry tears fell from his eyes. "You are merely wasting your time mortal. Look at him, his life fads away even at your futile denial." He turned towards Loki. Everything moved in slow motion. He could hear Steve and Thor shouting through the glass barrier on the deck. Hel's own brand of magic insuring they do not interfere.

Loki lie laboring for breath, his perfect thin pink lips slowly turning blue. He bent down running his fingers over his face. _No. Not today._ "Does your offer still stand?" Loki gripped Tony's wrist, fear in his eyes. Not for the inevitable death that awaited him, but for the foolish bargain his mortal was about to make.

"But of course." The black mist around Hel crept towards Tony, crawling over his limbs invading the reactor. "Will you die for him?"

Loki's eyes begged him, _No._

"Yes."

The light in the reactor flickered out as Tony fell to Loki's side. The god sucked in a deep breath before sitting up and swiftly gathering Tony in his arms. "You idiot! What have you done?" Loki put his hand to the arc reactor trying to force his magic back into him. "Why?"

Tony's skin took on an ashen hue as he began sweating profusely. He could feel the shrapnel making their way closer to his heart. "S'ok, babe. Doesn't hurt." Tony winced. "That bad."

"You damn fool." The god whispered, his words trembling. "I cannot save you this time." Though his voice was a hush on the wind, Loki's magic and anger along with his anguish raged inside him. Twisting and writhing as he watched _his_ mortal slip away. Black and green tendrils of magic swirled around them, threatening to release the darkness; to destroy all in its path.

Hel, do you realized what you have done? What you have released?!" Thor yelled over the torrent of wind, rain and dark magic lashing out over the tower.

His power gained in strength, whipping around then like a gale force wind. The nine realms would feel his wrath, his pain, his lose. His magic abruptly exploding outwards throwing Hel against the far wall, windows shattered throughout the building.

"Hel you must end this!" Thor bellowed, Mjolnir in hand ready to strike her down.

"It is too late." The goddess of the dead yelled over the wind, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "What has been done cannot be undone."

Tony gasped for breath. The shield around them protecting against the untamed deluge of the god's fury. "Loki, you said you would try. Remember?"

Loki stroked his cheek affectionately. "And you promised me you would live. As I see it, our agreement is null and void."

"Please don't do this, babe." Tony cried out in pain. "Not for me."

"If not for you, then who? You were not supposed to die for me, Anthony." A tear trickled from his unblinking eyes. Thor tried to reach for them; the barrier Loki erected would not be breached.

"Look, just put the Ragnorok thing away for now, ok? Save it for a rainy day." Tony panted.

"Is it not raining now?"

It sounded like a damn monsoon mixed with a freakish electrical storm. "Fucking Thor. You god's need to take it down a notch." Tony began going into cardiac arrest. "Love…you." He gritted out.

"As I do you." Grief all consumed him ripping his heart to shreds. The god of mischief kissed his mortals forehead, then his lips. "Do you remember what else I told you, Anthony?" A silver dagger appeared in his hand as Loki laid him on the ground.

"Loki, no!" Steve and Thor were both shouting at the god, beating against the magical barrier to no avail.

He swept his fingers through dark brown sweat slicked hair. "I promised I would never leave you." Loki's voice, calm and loving, was the last thing Tony heard. The sight of his god jerking forward, unshed tears in his eyes, was the last thing he saw before his heart stopped beating and his world went black.

~L~T ~L~T~

AN: wooo, ya'll are going to be mad at me..please let me know what you think..this stories not over just yet..


	13. Chapter 13

He took a deep breath…

_Wait, where was the pain?_

He took another.

Nothing.

_How bout that?_

There was the familiar heavy scent of spice in the air.

_Hmm…is this what death is like? Interesting… That can't be right._

A warm cloth pressed to his forehead, then his cheeks. And humming…there was humming.

Russet eyes cracked open a fraction. Tony saw the source of the light melody. A kind motherly figure came into focus. "Frigga?" He croaked.

"Welcome back, Anthony. The goddess smiled softly.

_Sunlight. Her voice was like sunlight._

He brought his hand to the reactor touching it lightly, the glow from the core shining brightly. Tony sighed and closed his eyes again. He was in the most comfortable bed he had ever laid in. The sheets, so incredibly luxurious, they must have been made for a god.

"Loki!" He started as his eyes flew open and tried to sit up. Frigga pressed him back into the plush bedding.

"Hush now. He is resting, as should you." The goddess brushed her fingers through his soft unruly hair. "He has been watching over you for the last eight days and has refused rest. He finally succumbed to his exhaustion and worry a few hours ago." The Queen of Asgard nodded her head towards Loki's sleeping form lying next to him. The circles under his eyes spoke of the lack of sleep. He was still as beautiful as ever. He watched his god sleep peacefully before turning back to Frigga. "How? How is this possible?"

"Odin intervened. He witnessed the length the both of you were willing to go to for the other. You gave your life for Loki. He in return, gave his for all of the nine realms, because of his love for you." She gave him a motherly smile that warmed his heart. "You have saved us all with the love you have for my son." Tony wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He looked over at Loki as he slept, his heart swelled with love and joy. "Rest now, my son."

Tony turned back towards her, she kissed his forehead lightly. _A warm spring day. _He grinned softly at her words. _My son. _"Thanks, Mom." He murmured and drifted back to sleep.

"_Anthony_."

"Anthony."

"Anthony, I know you can hear me. I can see you smiling."

Tony had snuggled up to the god next to him as he slept. He was barely awake enjoying the cool, yet warm body he curled around, not wanting to wake. "Five more minutes, Loki."

The god chuckled, "I think eight days is more than enough, my love. You must rise now."

_Please don't let this be a dream._ He hesitated. "If I open my eyes, will you still be here?"

"Of course I will. Please Anthony, let me see into your beautiful eyes." The god whispered as he caressed his cheek. Tony opened his eyes to gaze directly into Loki's brilliant sparkling emerald eyes. "I have missed you." He kissed him lovingly. "I was afraid you would never wake."

Tony smiled, "I have missed you more than you know." He carded his fingers through Loki's hair. "You hair has grown out, a lot."

Obsidian locks reached well passed his shoulders now. "A result from regaining my magic, I think. I am uncertain; however, it needs to be cut. It is too long."

"Don't cut it just yet. I kinda fancy it." Tony smiled and glanced around. "So where are we anyway?"

Loki leaned over his love. "We are in my chambers, in Asgard."

Tony pushed up into Loki's touch as he ran his fingers over his shoulder, across his collarbone, and around the arc reactor, then stilled his hand. "Wait, I thought I wasn't allowed to come to Asgard."

Loki climbed out of his oversized bed. "Exceptions have been made. Roger's is here as well, per Thor's request. Steven was worried after the ordeal, so Odin agreed, allowing him to come. It only seems fitting since he has been with us from the beginning. He appears to be handling it quite well, being on another world and all."

"Tony snorted. "That's saying something being that he can barely handle living in the 21st century. How long are we staying?"

"As long as you wish." Loki came around the side of the bed and held his hand out to Tony. "As much as I would relish staying in bed with you for the rest of eternity, you are in dire need of a bath and I have a few matters to attend to before I can devote all of my attention to you and only you."

Tony took his hand and stood from the bed. This was the first time he had gotten a good look at the god's chambers. "Jesus, your room is huge!" He exclaimed as Loki lead him to the bathroom which was more ornate than any he had ever seen before. "Damn Lok's, I feel like I live in a studio apartment on the upper eastside."

Loki chuckled as he personally prepared the bath with assorted oils. "Well, I am a god after all." He striped Tony down gradually, enjoying the sensation of touching his mortal once again, and then helped him into the gargantuan bath. At the engineers insistence he join him, Loki reluctantly pulled away lest be yanked into the tub himself. "As much as I'd like to and as tempting an offer as it is, I must decline. For now. Your clothes are on the dresser. Take your time and relax. I will be back shortly wherein I will take you to get some proper nourishment. And believe me; you will need it for what I have in store for you." He bent down and placed a chaste kiss upon his lover's lips, which quickly turned heated when Tony wrapped his arms around the god almost pulling him in. Loki chuckled lightly. "Later, my love, for hours upon hours. I promise."

"Mmm, I'm going to hold you to it." Tony ogled him deviously (which almost had the god change his mind about leaving) before settling into this well-deserved luxurious bath.

AN: well, my lovelies, is this better? Not one drop of angst or heartbreak to be found…I think you have deserved it.. The next chapter will be, let us say, a little more lusty.. besides our god of mischief has promises to keep, does he not? Please be so kind as to leave a review.. besitos!


	14. Chapter 14

Once Tony had been fed, he was given the grand tour of the palace and most of Asgard. The rest, he was assured, would come over the course of their stay. He visited the stables with Loki where Slepnir stayed. The steed was overjoyed to see his father recovered completely. Being that they were no longer in the grove on Midgard, Tony wasn't able to understand what he was saying, but could tell Slepnir was excited none-the-less. Loki gifted him with 'all-speak', or at least that's what Loki called it. Whatever he did permitted him to understand the steed again. He informed his love that it was the only bit of magic he was allowed to give him…ever. They rode Slepnir through the countryside, while Loki showed him all of his favorite secret spots and spoke of the adventures he and Thor had as children. Asgard was truly a wondrous place, but only because Loki was there, in Tony's opinion. Upon returning to the palace grounds Loki let Slepnir run free, refusing to put him back in the stables. The steed informed them he would be visiting Fenrir later that evening.

After the great feast held in their honor was over, which of course Tony basked in (I mean come on, who wouldn't want to be adored by gods), they retired to Loki's chambers. Loki methodically loosened the buckles from his garment. Tony watched him from his seat on the edge of the bed.

"Why the hell do you guys always wear all those damn buckles and snaps and leather? I'm exhausted just watching you. Look-"Tony unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. "See, wa-la, done."

Loki chuckled softly. "I thought you of all people would understand the importance of 'flare'." He slipped the garment from his arms so he was adorned only in his leather trousers. Sauntering towards Tony, he came to stand in front of him. The god skimmed his fingers around the waist band of his jeans before hooking his fingers through the belt loops and pulling him closer. "However, I do enjoy the ease of ridding you of these pants." He tugged down quickly, letting the jeans pool at Tony's feet. The shirt was the next to follow. Tony was damn near naked and hadn't even realized it happened so fast. Next thing he knew, Loki had pushed him back to the edge of the bed and was attacking his neck with fervor. "Mmmm, I have missed the taste of you."

"Well by all means, don't let me stop you." Tony groaned and gripped the god's shoulder.

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't."

"Take these off." Tony rubbed his hand across the leather bound crotch feeling Loki's need for him. Three seconds later, they were both completely nude. Loki had picked him up and dragged him into the middle of his oversized bed.

Their kisses and touches had started out gently and loving, quickly turning passionate and needy. Hands roamed over exposed flesh, hips pushing against each other trying to gain friction.

Loki nipped at Tony's collar bone before delving back into eagerly parted lips. "Want you." He muttered between kissing and biting.

Tony bared his neck as the god made his way down the column of flesh and across his chest. "Then have me." He moaned. Loki's long fingers played over his thighs and down his legs spreading them further as he went lower leaving kisses and bite marks in his wake. One magically enhanced hand caressed Tony's length causing him to hiss and buck up into the touch. Loki's cool fingers felt like icy flames dancing across his cock. Tony yelped when the god set his teeth into his inner thigh. _Oh, this is going to be good. I'm not going to walk for a week. _"Is this going to be indicative of the night you finally 'claimed' me as your own?" That night had been the longest, erotic, most exhausting, exciting, enthralling night of his life. His god was insatiable and took as much as Tony gave. He had never been so thoroughly fucked in so many different positions. And holy-hell-in-a-hand-basket, the magic!

"Yes, Anthony. I promised you hours and you were going to hold me to my word." Loki started to pull away teasingly. "Unless, you rather not."

Tony sat up quickly, "If you leave me now with this raging hard on—"

Loki chuckled wickedly. "Oh I wouldn't dream of it. I plan on taking you long and hard. It has been far too long."

"Then get on with it, Silvertongue." Tony demanded.

The god raised a brow. Tony always made reference to his nic-name when he was impatient and thought his tongue could be put to better use. "Well, we wouldn't want to keep the great Tony Stark waiting."

Tony swallowed the biting remark as Loki dragged his tongue up the length of his cock. "F-fuck, Loki."

"Later." He traced his tongue around the sensitive head. "Now, lay down." Tony obliged quickly as Loki continued his ministration. He threated his fingers through dark locks, pulling it back so he could see Loki's face. His movements were deliberately measured as he ran his tongue around the head, sucking lightly before taking him in further, all the way, painstakingly slow. His tongue swirled wickedly delightful patterns along his length.

"God dammit." Tony muttered and tightened his hold on ebony locks as Loki moaned lowly around him. Lust filled emerald eyes locked with his own and he had to resist the urge to thrust up into that sinful mouth. Loki released him with a slight pop, yet continued to lavish Tony as he stroked him languidly. It reminded him of the first time he had seen Loki attacked a Popsicle. It was breathtakingly lude and sexy as hell. So much so, that Tony promptly gave him another when he finished with the first, just so he could watch that wicked tongue work its magic on that lucky fucking Popsicle.

"You have to stop." Tony panted, he was quite sure he was about to lose his mind at the hands of his god as he continued this delightful torture.

Loki hummed. "I don't think so." And took him in his mouth once more. One magically lubed finger prodded at his entrance, slipping in slowly. Tony gasped and winced. It had been a year, dream withstanding. Loki allowed time for him to adjust before inserting a second digit. He moaned and almost sobbed as the god worked his perineum with his thumb in small circles.

"Loki, ple—"He was cut off as the fingers struck that blessed bundle of nerves. Shouting the god's name he came hard inside that beautiful mouth that swallowed everything he gave.

Loki swiped his tongue over his upper lip, crawling back over his mortal sucking up love bites here and there until he was thoroughly marked with them. Attaching his mouth to his neck and sucked hard, nipping, as he removed his fingers and replaced them with his length. Loki pushed all the way in to the hilt and then paused, waiting for both to adjust. They rested their foreheads together, panting in unison. Loki's fingers glided over Tony's thigh, up his side and then down again. Tony skimmed his fingers over the muscles in Loki's shoulders and down his back, rolling his hips signaling he was ready. The god moved gently, hooking his arm under one of Tony's legs. The strokes were long and languid as they relished the feel of the others skin on their own.

Their ravenousness desperation to touch and taste being sated, Loki reveled in the realness of having his mortal under him, around him, holding him. It was almost too much to bear. The actuality; the words began to escape his lips as he moved rhythmically into his beloved. Tony kissed the corners of Loki's mouth as the verses, that once were spoken in a foreign tongue became clear as they fell from his lovers lips. Foreheads still pressed together, Tony's hands splayed across the god's back. He had heard these words many times over the course of their relationship, but this was the first time he truly heard the meaning behind them. When the silver tongued god's emotions ran too deep he always reverted back to his native tongue, unable to express himself in a way that his mortal could verbally understand. Silent tears flowed from russet eyes as the passion and infliction of hushed words, caught on a sob, spilled forth from the god's heart.

Loki sat back, bringing his mortal with him into his lap. The movement never ceasing as control was handed over. Tony's hands threaded through long silky strands as he brushed them away from Loki's face, arching his back as he slide down his lover's length. Words endlessly muttered against his tanned throat. Long strong fingers firm on his skin, afraid to let go. They rocked together intimately, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Tony buried his head against the pale skin of Loki's neck, panting as he listened to the whispers the god uttered, finally comprehending all that he meant to him. As though it finally dawned on him that his mortal understood the language he was speaking, Loki pulled back cupping Tony's face in his hands as their eyes connected.

Tony loved Loki like this. These were the moments the god was unguarded and could not hide behind a mask of indifference or veil himself with a witty retort. When hardened eyes could not mask the truth; the love that threatened to overflow, the love for him; they were open and vulnerable laying the god bare before him. Drawing him in, trusting him, adoring him, drowning him. This man, this_ god _loved him. _He _loves _him! _

Tony brought his lips to Loki's, silencing the god's mutterings, pressing into him further, rolling his hips harder. Thin lips parted to except the mortals tongue as he claimed his mouth. Loki's hands moved to Tony's hips as his mortal's movements became more insistent. _'I love you'_ was murmured into his mouth_. 'Never leave me.' _ His breath hitched. Tony repeated again and again. _'Never.'_ Was the only response.

They reached their peak together, panting and gasping at the others name passing over their lips. Breathing heavily, not uttering a sound. If they were to be honest, neither had expected their reunion to be quite like this. The emotions running too high, too deep eventually consuming them both.

So in the end, they held each other, placing feather light kisses on parted lips, as fingertips brushed along heated skin, wistfully drowning in the deep pools of their lover's eyes. Silently—wordlessly; touching, tasting, loving throughout the night and long into the next morning.

AN: ok, well this one kinda wrote itself. It was going to be smutty, but ended up lovey dovey. Now, I can end the story here, or if you would like, I can continue it. You guys are the absolute best and I value your opinion. Please let me know what you think. Besos! ~sbed


	15. Chapter 15

Tony looked over the vast garden from Loki's balcony. It still amazed him that he was actually in Asgard…with his god…in his room…alive. It was all a little too surreal.

"Good afternoon, Anthony."

Tony turned towards the warm voice, a little surprised since he didn't hear the chamber doors open. "Good afternoon your Highness." He said with a polite bow, if not just a little over dramatic in fashion.

The Queen's smile lit up the room. "Please call me Frigga, or Mom, if you prefer. And please do not bow." She reached for his hands with both of hers. "It is I who should bow to you. You have brought me my son back."

Tony chuckled. "Loki would love that. He tells me my ego is already intolerable as it is. What can I do for you?"

"And he is one to speak. You have done so much already. I feel hesitant to ask you for your assistance, for it is something that you must keep from Loki." She paused as his expression hardened. "Anthony, I need your help."

"I'm not particularly fond of the idea of having to hide anything from Loki." He was trying his damnedest not to sound standoffish, but that's exactly what happened.

"You misunderstand me, Man of Iron. I mean this to be a glorious surprise for Loki." He waited for her to continue. "I need to locate his children."

At that, he let go of Frigga's hand and took a few paces back. "I'm afraid I cannot help you there."

"I know you have contact with them, Anthony." She started. "There are times when his son disappears for days on end when Loki has called him to Midgard. I have seen how you speak to Slepnir even when Loki is not present. I do not mean them harm. I only wish to right a wrong." The Queen implored.

"Right a wrong? You mean when his father banished and then tried to imprison his own grandchildren? Why would I willingly give you that information? So that this time he can finish them off? No thanks your Highness, you're on your own on this one." Tony turned his back on her and gripped the balcony railing. He fumed inside. Did she really just ask him to betray Loki?"

The Queen clasped her hands together. "I understand your reluctance to get involved. What you say is truth. It was an injustice to Loki and his children. A heinous infraction I intend to mend if given the chance to do so."

Tony turned on her. "Do you, do you really understand? Even I can't comprehend the pain he's gone through. All I know is Loki is his happiest and most content when he is with them and I'll be damned if I am going to let someone take that away from him. Again."

"What if I told you I found a way they can always be together?"

"I'd say prove it." He watched her carefully, searching for any hints of deceit. "I'm listening."

"I have come across a spell that gives them a more—mortal appearance. It is temporary, with the potential to become permanent. However, I would not try to attempt something of this magnitude without their consent. It would have to be their choice if they wished to remain so." Frigga waited on baited breath for his response.

"Don't you think Loki would have tried that himself? Forgive me, but your son is no slouch when it comes to magic. I think he would have found a way to make that happen by now." Tony countered, trying to find flaw in her argument.

"You are right. Loki is very powerful. It would not surprise me if he had found the spell I am referring to. Maybe he chose not to use it because he feared repercussion or that it made his children seem more vulnerable. They would not become mortal, only appear as such."

"And what does the "All-Father" have to say about all this?" Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

"He doesn't have a say." Frigga said firmly.

"So you're doing all this behind his back. How am I to know that the wont come after the kids later?"

"I give you my word, Anthony. They will be protected." She stated as if that should be enough.

"Mmm, yeah. That doesn't quite work for me. Been there, done that, been betrayed by it. I've learned not to take people at their word." Tony said pointedly and tapped his chest as if that said it all. Standing up a little straighter, he cocked his head to the side. "You are asking me to deceive the man I love, your son, who we all know has horrific trust issues, for something that might end up getting his kids killed if his own—and I use this term loosely—father deems it. Not only that, but you want me to give up his kids, who have just gotten _their _father back. None of this sounds like a stellar idea, your Majesty. I can't do that, not to Loki, not to his kids." For Tony, that was the end of discussion.

Frigga was nothing if not persistent. "Will you please speak to them, Anthony? At least let them make their own decision. If they do not wish it, then I will speak of it no more."

Tony studied Loki's mother. He knew she only had his best interest at heart. She said she wanted to right a wrong. _Pffsstt, understatement of the millennia._ But what if this worked out and Loki could be with his children all the time? He wanted Loki to be happy; this would have him on cloud nine. Then again, what if he saw this as an unforgivable betrayal for revealing the whereabouts of the grove?

Frigga watched him patiently, hands still clasped in front of her. He needed more time. "Let me think about it; and that's not a yes." Sighing and rubbing his temple, "I need to mill this one over."

"Yes of course. Thank you, Anthony for considering the offer. I know what I ask of you is not a simple matter." The Queen smiled graciously and departed the chambers.

_Oh boy. What did I just get myself into… _Tony leaned over the railing with his hands clasped together gazing out over the garden once again. Huffing out a sigh, his sight landed on Steve as he sat on an obscure bench under what appeared to be a willow tree. Sketch pad in hand, pencil diligently moving across the page. _Maybe Old Man Winter will have some words of wisdom._

AN: ok, so you can clearly see where I am going with this.. thoughts? Comments? Love it, hate it? Please let me know.. take care and besistos!


	16. Chapter 16

"So tell me again why we are in such a great hurry." Loki questioned as he was practically being dragged down the great halls to an obscure rarely used chamber in the palace.

Tony turned so he was facing Loki but continued walking backwards. "Dunno, babe. Your mom just said it was important." Turning to face forward again, he shrugged. "She seemed pretty excited about it."

Loki narrowed his piercing green eyes at him in a side long glance. "You're not telling me something."

Tony's wide brown orbs fell on him pointedly. "No I'm not, because it is not mine to tell. Just go with it Loki."

The god sighed as they continued on their trek. "I do not like surprises, Anthony." He muttered.

"Yes, yes. But you will like this one. Have you ever not liked a surprise I've been involved with?"

"So you had a hand in this as well?" _Gotcha._

Tony rolled his eyes as they came to a stop in front of the large golden doors. He took Loki's hands in his own, his head bowed. Brushing his thumb over pale knuckles, worry over took him for a split second. It was enough for Loki to pick up on; the god's brows drew together with concern. He took a deep breath. "I want you to know I don't regret any part I took in this. Even if it costs me everything I hold dear. I love you and I want you to be happy, Loki." He planted a kiss to one of Loki's hands. "That being said, your gift awaits." He took a few steps back and let Loki's hands slip from his own.

"You are not coming in with me?"

He shook his head. "Go on…don't keep them waiting." He smiled lovingly. Shoving his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, "I'll be right here."

Loki opened the heavy chamber doors slowly. Stepping in cautiously, the door shut behind him. He could hear hushed tones and the loving voice of his mother.

"It is alright child. No one will harm you here."

"I want to go home." Came a small voice.

_It can't be—Fenrir? _ Loki rounded the corner, his heart pounding so hard it threatened to crack his ribs in two. His lips parted on a gasp at the sight before him.

His mother knelt before three boys—no more than teens in appearance. One stood tall, maybe a few inches shorter than himself. His long platinum hair pulled back away from his face. Sharp scrutinizing eyes of the most brilliant green fell upon the Queen of Asgard. To his left and slightly behind, as if he were being protected by the other, stood another boy, also tall in stature with long ebony hair flowing wildly over his shoulders. His eyes were of the blackest onyx yet held underlying softness, his lips set in a hard line. The youngest of the three stood with his head buried in the tallest boy side—his arm wrapped protectively around the child's small frame. His hair was short and unruly, the color of coal. One icy blue eye peaked out at the queen's out stretched hand.

_It can't—it can't! _The scent that was uniquely theirs hit him head on: the ocean after a violent storm; wild wind blowing across the pastures; the smell of rain kissed pine.

Loki stared at his children panicked. These were his children—in _mortal form!_

"My goodness, you are the spitting image of your father at that age." Frigga smiled warmly.

His heart filled with fear and tears threatened to spill from his eyes. "M-mother?" His voice cracked.

All eyes snapped to him. He searched each face. "—what have—why are—where?"

"Fear not my son. No harm will come to them. They are safe, protected. No one will touch them." Frigga said in a strong even tone. Fear and anxiety rolled off of Loki in waves. "Loki." His wild eyes landing on Frigga. "No one will harm your children." A soft smile tugged at her lips as gentle tears fell from her eyes.

"Father." Jormungandr's voice brought his attention back to the boys. Tony slipped in through the door as Loki fell to his knees. "Father!" The three boys rushed him. Fenrir collided with him first throwing his arms around his neck as Loki wrapped his arms around him securely. The other two encircled him from the sides. Sobs echoed around the great hall as Loki crushed his youngest to his chest; touching and kissing the other two.

Tony lingered back in the corner of the room, not wanting to hinder the special moment. Tears pricked his eyes as he smiled widely. Frigga stood with her hand to her mouth as they watched the scene before them.

Fenrir reached up a small hand to Loki's cheek. "Don't cry, Father. We're ok." Getting a good look at his son, he looked to be about the age of twelve.

"Forgive me, my sons. I am simply over joyed and over whelmed." He glanced up at his mother. "How did you, do this? I mean, why?"

"I merely wish to set things right Loki. They should never have to been taken from you. It was wrong—so very wrong to view them as monsters. They should have been revered and lavished with love." Frigga's eyes filled with immense sadness. "Please forgive us all, Loki."

"And what of Odin? Surely he will not hesitate to come after them?" Loki stood and the boys crowded close to him, Fenrir never relinquishing his hold.

"He has no say in the matter. And if he thinks otherwise, he will have to go through me." She stood tall in her conviction.

"And me." Tony came to stand by his side. Fenrir immediately tackled him into a bear hug almost knocking him to the ground. Tony chuckled and ruffled his dark mane. "Hey squirt, looking good. I like the hair." His eyes locked with Loki's and gave him a halfcocked grin.

"Don't be upset babe. We just wanted to see you happy. And you know, your kids make you happy. I thought that maybe when we leave here they could stay with us at the mansion. I mean, there's plenty of room—"Tony trailed off in his rambling "—if that's what you want."

Loki stared at Tony for a long while, expression unreadable. Slepnir looked up at his father when he didn't respond. "Father, this was our decision. We chose to do this. Anthony simply provided us with the means. It is only temporary." At that Loki's gaze flitted to his mother.

"It is a trial period, if you will, to see if they will be able to adapt to this form. If they wish to make it permanent, then I will see that it is done." She tried to assure him.

"You risked my children's safety and well-being on a 'hunch' that they _might_ wish to stay as mortals?" He directed his ire at Tony.

Fenrir's grip tightened. "Easy there tiger." Tony whispered. "I was assured that they would be safe, Lok's." Said god gave a slight quirk of his brow. "I got it in writing and bound with magic. If it doesn't work out, they can go back to the grove." Loki's other brow went up. "Your mother was blindfolded. I'm not that stupid, you know." Russet eyes begged his lover to see the reason behind his participation. Loki's expression once again became hard to read as silent tension filled the room. "Lok's—"

"Father. Is he not worthy of a god's affections?" Loki turned towards his eldest at the question Jormungandr posed to him once before.

Loki closed his eyes and bowed his head, shaking it slightly. Gazing up at his mortal. "Yes. Yes he is." Tony visibly relaxed. "But you and I will discuss this at length at a later time. I have no doubt that you were swayed in your participation in this little scheme." He slid his eyes towards his mother, who did not even try to hide her smile.

Loki stood back and took in the sight of his children. This would take some getting used to, but they were exactly how he envisioned them in god form. Holding his hands out, Fenrir latching on to the one nearest to him, he gestured them forward. "Come. You have not been properly introduced." Loki walked them to where his mother stood. "This is Lady Frigga, Queen of Asgard, my Mother and your Grandmother." The boys knelt before her. "Mother, these are your Grandsons: Jormungandr, Slepnir and Fenrir."

Frigga stood trembling as they knelt before her. "Please, rise. Do not bow, please stand." She pulled each one to his feet before embracing each of them, tears in her eyes.

Loki caught Tony's eye as the man quirked a crooked smile at the blissful scene before him. The god winked; _love you_. His mortal winked back;_ I know_, before slipping quietly out the door.

AN: ok, yay! Happy family reunion! Thank you guys for all the overwhelming support with the last chapter, well, with the whole story actually! You all rock my socks! More to come.. let me know whatcha think. Besitos!


	17. Chapter 17

"So how did it go?" Steve waited in the hall, flagging Tony down as he exited.

"I'd say it went well. I'm still in one piece so that's a plus. It's a happy family reunion." They fell into pace with no clear destination in mind.

"I'm glad." Steve smiled, hands deep in his pockets. "So, why did you leave?"

Tony waved his hand dismissively. "They needed their moment. Plus you know me and emotional stuff." He made a pinched face.

"Don't act like you're not happy for them." Steve elbowed Tony. "I'm kinda jealous actually."

"How so?"

"Well, Loki's got his kids back and now you guys are one big happy family. I don't know Tony; I miss family and old friends. It's just still hard after all this time for me to get used to living in this era. You do realize you just got an instant family, right?" Steve said quickly not wanting to get lost in the past.

"Well, I'm not in this mess alone, Rogers. You're a part of this craziness too." When Steve's brows pulled together in confusion, Tony rolled his eyes. "Come on Steve, we are practically, you know, family anyway. Just think of us as the ragtag misfit cousins you never wanted." Steve smiled and shook his head. "You're stuck with us Spangles and you know we are going to mess up every holiday and special occasion possible."

Steve gave a hearty laugh. "Thanks, Tony. I appreciate that. I think."

"So hey, mind if I bunk with you tonight? I'm gonna give Loki and the kids some time to themselves. It'll be fun. You can tell me stories about the ancient technologies of long ago that helped win the war." Tony teased.

Steve shoved Tony and laughed as the genius stumbled to keep himself upright. "Of course you can and I'll try not to bore you with my 'once upon a time' war stories and how we did things in the olden days."

Tony chuckled. "Where's Thor? I haven't seen him the last couple of day."

"He's out with the Warriors Three on a hunting expedition. He asked if I wanted to tag along, but that's not really my thing." Steve shrugged.

"So what is your thing Capt. Bedazzle Pants? You guys spend a lot of time together. There's clearly some type of bromance going on here." Tony provoked wiggling his brows.

Steve turned seven shades of red when he realized what Tony was getting at. "There is nothing going on with us Tony! He's my friend and we happen to have a lot in common."

The engineer laughed himself into hysterics at Steve's indignation. "Take it easy Cap. I'm just messing with you. It's cool if you two are BFFs."

"Stark—"

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry Steve. I couldn't help myself." Tony clasped him on the back. "But seriously, we are all in this together, so don't even think about backing out now."

Steve sighed and smiled. "I wouldn't dream of it. And before you ask, no, you cannot sleep in my bed. Matter-of-fact, you can sleep on the floor."

Tony's loud cackle bounced off the palace walls as they wandered down the hall.

Tony hung out with Steve for a couple of days while Loki's brood became acclimated to their new form and surroundings. He'd poke his head inside Loki's chambers ever so often just to see how things were going. That and he simply could not stay away for long.

On this occasion, Fenrir leapt on him as soon as he spotted the inventor, knocking him to the ground. Tony laughed it off appreciating the kid's enthusiasm. Jormungandr sat quietly in the study reading ancient tombs, while Slepnir ran plats through Loki's hair. The god really wished to cut it, but it seemed an endless source of entertainment for his son and lover. Slepnir was getting restless; keeping his hands busy quelled the need to break free and just run. None of them were ready to venture out just yet.

Tony picked himself up off the floor after testing to see if Fenrir was ticklish or not. Childlike laughter filled the room and everyone smiled.

Plopping himself across the mammoth bed he stretched as Loki came to sit on the edge, one leg propped up on the side. He smiled down at his love as the engineer rested his head in the god's lap. Tony reached up to finger one of the small braids that fell over his shoulder. "How is the good Captain?"

"Doing good, although I think he's getting tired of entertaining me." Tony smiled at Loki's smirk. He cocked his head. "Did you know, Capt. Fancy Pants talks in his sleep?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you can actually have a full blown conversation with him, but its borderline ridiculous." Loki entwined their hands together. "Me thinks he might liketh the fair Lady Sif." He raised his brows suggesting scandal.

Loki let out a short bark of laughter. "Surely you jest?"

"Nope, true story. We had an in-depth heart to heart that he has no recollection of."

"Hmm, there is to be a great feast once Thor returns from the hunt. May tell we should set something in motion?" Loki's smile was laced with mischief.

"Oooh, I like the way you think babe." Tony pulled the god down for a quick kiss.

"Father, when will we be returning to Midgard?" Fenrir asked quietly, and a bit off topic.

"Whenever you are ready, my son." Loki attempted to smooth down his unruly hair. "Do you wish to leave now?"

"Not yet, but soon I think." Fenrir crawled onto the bed and snuggled up next to Tony.

Loki reached over and cupped his cheek, "You have only to say the word and it shall be done." He smiled lovingly at the pair as his son settled into the crook of his lovers arm. He was so incredibly in love with this man and how much he cared for his children.

"If you want to make a trip down there and pick up one of my pads we can get some designs set up on how the boys want their rooms." Tony yawned and noticed how Slepnir had quietly made his way onto the bed.

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

Moments later Jormungandr approached the bed with scrolls in his hand. "Father, do you think it would be possible for us to have the ability to change form at will? More so for defensive purposes, if needed."

While Loki engaged his eldest in conversation and discussed the longevity of their 'mortal' form, Tony noted that Fenrir had passed out and Slepnir was on a fast track to dream land himself. Nudging the former steed with his toe, he beckoned him to come lay down next to him and his brother. Slepnir gave a slight hesitation before the mortal's invitation won him over.

When Frigga stopped by hours later, she smiled lovingly at the sight of her son, his mortal, and children all cuddled together. It was a moment she wished she could put on parchment and savor forever.

Magic was a blessed gift. Leaving a copy on Loki's desk, the queen quietly slipped out the chamber doors.

Over the next few days Tony had completely designed the boys rooms to their liking and sent the pad back with Loki to hand over to Pepper to get things rolling. Loki brought back the Captain's shield, upon request, and a different Stark pad, this was more so at Pepper's insistence, allowing Tony to keep tabs on the remodel and communicate with Jarvis as needed.

Steve was currently sparing with the Lady Sif. She did not accompany Thor and the Warriors Three on their expedition and they had taken to spending quite a bit of time together. Loki walked onto the sparing field after watching from the shadows and noting that the Captain was holding back as was Sif. Both for different reasons; he because she was a woman, she because he was human.

"My good Captain, it would serve you well not to go easy on the Lady Sif, for she will not afford you the same courtesy." He presented the shield and bowed slightly to Sif, who in turn did the same. "She is a formidable warrior and for a lack of a better term, will most certainly kick your ass."

"You've definitely been around Tony too long." Steve smiled and shook his head.

Loki leaned in closer. "I know your upbringing tells you to treat women as delicate creatures, but this is no ordinary woman. This is the goddess of war, Rogers. To give anything less than your all is an insult. You will not win her favor by holding back." Loki gave Steve a secret wink before turning towards Sif and engaging in some light banter; which of course was jovial in nature. He held his hand out for Sif's weapon. She handed it over, only because of his princely stature. They spared momentarily before they were face to face in a dead lock. Loki's eyes connecting with the warrior goddess. "This one favors you, My Lady. Do not let him slip away. He is a good man with a pure heart." Sif looked at him with disbelief thinking it was just another one of his tricks. He raised a brow. "Do not doubt me on this. And hold nothing back. He will prove himself worthy." Stepping back he handed Sif her sword, folded his hands behind his back and departed the field. They watched Loki leave before returning to their training with renewed vigor.

Returning to his chambers, the god pulled his mortal into a side room before pushing him against the wall. His lips descending upon Tony's in a hungry kiss. The smaller man pulling Loki flush against him tangling his hands in the god's hair. Briefly forgetting there were three 'children' in the next room, they began rutting like teenagers.

"We should stop."

"—we should."

"Don't want to."

"Mmm."

Loki finally pulled away. "I will have you…soon." He panted then dove back in to ravish Tony's mouth once more. Abruptly pulling away with a slight growl of frustration, he took a few steps back before Tony could pull him in. They both glared at each other lustfully, before launching at each other again.

Tony grabbed the lapels of Loki's tunic, turning; he slammed the god against wall. Loki in return gripped Tony's waist, grinding his hips against his mortal.

"Is everything alright?"

"Leave them be Slepnir. They are having…a moment."

Which effectively killed the 'moment' and the mood.

"You know, this is bound to happen more frequently now." Loki caressed Tony's check, both more than slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, but it's ok. I know you'll make it up to me later." Tony smiled.

"In every way possible, my love." Straightening himself, Loki began smoothing out his princely garbs. "I have set our little plan in motion."

Tony smirked. "Yeah? I wonder how long it will take Capt. Chastity Belt to finally get to first base."

Loki laughed. "Sif will no doubt be the one to make the first move. The good Captain is too much of a gentleman to be so forward."

"Yeah, well I hope he's ready to be man handled. She looks like she would just take that shit. Might traumatize Steve." Tony snickered. "I can already see him clutching the sheets up to his chin."

Loki chuckled knowingly but said nothing.

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. Loki stared back at him with innocence, which looked completely wrong on him. The god admitted nothing, but that was enough to rouse suspicion. "No way! You and Sif? Get the fuck out of here!"

The god shrugged a shoulder like it was no big deal. "We were barely teens, in a mortal's eye. She needed someone to experiment with that she could trust and at the time she trusted me greatly."

"What happened to change her mind?"

"Many things. My disposition to mischief. As my knowledge of magic grew, so did my pranking. When I cut her gold spun hair, it grew back as black as pitch. Sif was always a striking girl, but quickly turned into a beautiful woman. She didn't understand why she was suddenly seen as an object of desire rather than a force to be reckoned with. The fact that her hair changed did not lessen the attention garnered her, but only made her more fierce.

Our tryst carried on for years, but there was no love behind it. It was merely a means to an end, a way to comfortably explore what we did and did not like.

We were going through our own individual trials and tribulations and dealt with those difficult situations in our own way. She would fight with her fists, I with my words. Both of us sought for some kind of control in our world wind lives. We were both exceptionally…moody and slowly became, what's the word, ah, 'frienemies'.

And then there was Thor." Loki shrugged again. "It was eons ago and something neither of us talked about. Until now. I do believe you are the only person who knows about Sif and I. It was a closely guarded secret. And I'm sure Sif would rather keep it that way."

"Babe who am I going to tell. Besides, it could be like an inside joke. Yeah, my man hit that, long before you did." Tony chuckled, "Plus, if Capt. Virginity manages to turn her into a blushing maiden, I would be surprised."

Loki laughed as well, "As would I. Lady Sif is quite—aggressive."

"Haha! She took that shit?" Tony bounced. "I knew it! Ha!"

Loki shook his head in amusement. "Yes, well, Sif gave as good as she got." As his current lover opened his mouth to ask more questions about past lovers, "Anthony, I do not inquire about you and Lady Pepper."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't ask any more questions."

"Moreover, all of Asgard would soon know if our darling Captain were not able to, how do you say it, step up to the plate." He took his lovers hand, a slight gleam in his eyes. "And I assure you, no one here can say that about me."

Before Tony could ask Loki to elaborate on his sexual history, the god quickly changed the subject and dragged his mortal into the main room. "Boys, it is time to venture forth."

AN: ok, major filler, but it sets up the next couple of chapters.. hope you liked it.. still cant figure out how to do a line break and make it stick on this site.. Bestitos!


	18. Chapter 18

Once they were outside the palace walls, the boys took off at lightning speed across the pastures, enjoying the freedom and fresh air. Tony and Loki settled under a tree, the mortal leaning into his god. He played with a piece of ebony hair that had fallen over his shoulder.

"Loki, are you happy?" Tony looked up at the god as Loki gazed back down at him .

"I have never been happier in my entire life. I am surrounded by my loved ones; my children are adjusting and thriving, my lover by my side. What more could I ask for?"

Tony looked back out over the field at Loki's children, watching them run free and interact with each other like they had never able to before. Loki ran his fingers through Tony's short unruly locks, causing the mortal to relax even further into him. "I just want to give you everything."

Loki titled Tony's head back and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. "You already have." His bright green eyes soft with the love for his mortal "And you, Anthony? What of your happiness?"

"I'm good, never doubt that, babe." Tony ran his finger over Loki's lips. "Although, I'm ready to go home whenever you are."

Loki chuckled and kissed the fingertips as the play across his lips. "You miss your playroom?"

Hey—yeah. And it's a workshop dearest, not a playroom."

"If you say so, love. Let us wait until Thor returns, then we shall leave after the celebration."

"I can deal with that." They sat in peaceful silence. Tony looked out over the field again just in time to see Fenrir and Slepnir tackle Jormungandr to the ground. The wolf went low as the steed went high. The serpent let out a breathy laugh as he wrestled with his brothers. Grinning widely, "I really love your kids."

"Do you?"

Tony turned his head up at the sound of disbelief in Loki's voice. "Yes, Lok's. I do. Why wouldn't I? They are a part of you and besides that they are pretty freaking awesome." The god's eyes filled with tears. Tony turned around completely and held Loki's face in his hands. "Hey, what's the matter? Is it really that hard to believe? Loki, what kind of partner would I be if I didn't accept your kids as my own?" His bottom lip began to tremble. "Oh God, are you about to ugly cry on me?"

Loki let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh. "You—everyone has always seen them as—"he couldn't continue.

Tony wiped the pads of his thumbs under bright green eyes as the water works began. "They are not monsters, and those peoples are fucking idiots. Look at them. They are just boys, doing boy things. Even when they didn't have two legs to stand on, they acted the same way. They are children, your children and I _do_ love them. How can you doubt that, after all this time?"

Tony pulled Loki into a tight embrace. The god fisted his hands in the back of Tony's shirt. "You have done in a matter of years, what no being has in millennia. You have tamed me, broken me with your words, your actions, your love and understanding. Your acceptance of me and my children, as we are. I am so completely yours, Anthony, whole heartedly. One unkind deed would devastated and destroy me. Please, _please_ don't ever hurt me. I am too weak when it comes to you."

_Holy shit. _Tony pulled back, concern flashed in his eyes. He had never seen Loki like this. This was new and frightening. "Babe, where did that come from? I would never hurt you, ever. You're kind of scaring me here."

"My apologizes, Anthony. I am just that vulnerable when it comes to my feelings for you." Loki waved his hand dismissively. "Too many emotions floating to the surface at once. I am unable to deal with them rationally; they have been buried for so long. You have undone so much damage to my emotional wellbeing. "

Tony brushed Loki's hair back from his face and raised his brows. "So, you're ok?"

The god took a deep breath. "Yes, yes I am fine. Better than I have been in a very, very long time." He smiled sheepishly as he tried to compose himself.

"Good. Remind me to never have one of those 'emotional breakthroughs'. We would be here for months." Tony shuddered at the thought of being in the fetal position sniveling like a baby. He had gone through enough of that when he thought Loki was dead.

They turned towards the sound of Fenrir calling for them. The god stood and turned when Tony did not follow. "You are not coming?"

"Nah, I'm just gonna hang back here for a bit. Maybe ambush you guys later. Go have fun. Do that fatherly bonding stuff." Tony smiled.

They played for hours. The boy ganged up against their father trying to take him down, every attempt failing miserably. Tony laughed hysterically as Fenrir latched onto one leg, Slepnir clung to his shoulders and upper back, while Jormungandr tried to tackle him around the middle. Loki merely shifted his weight to keep his balance.

Finally Tony decided to join in all the fun. "You guys are doing it all wrong. If you want to take him down, all you have to do is this." The engineer bent down to Fenrir. "You're gonna want to pull hard in just a second."

"Anth—"Loki started but was cut off quickly as Tony stepped behind him and kneed him in the back of the knee. Loki's leg buckled, Fenrir pulled so the other gave way too as they all landed in a laughing heap on the ground with Tony standing over them grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Loki chuckled but glared at his beloved. "That was a cheap shot."

"Yeah it was, but it worked." He rocked back on his heels.

"Your turn." Loki grinned mischievously, his eyes full of mirth. "Boys?"

"Oh shi—" Tony turned tail and ran as fast as he could knowing that his efforts were futile and that he would soon be tackled to the ground. Loki's brood hot on his heels. He didn't get far before Jormungandr leapt on him first, quickly followed by the other two. All four rolled along the meadow floor. Loki grimaced at the sound of impact, knowing they would never truly hurt Tony, which is why they all tackled him at once. Tony was dazed, but he never hit the ground. The three boys cocooned themselves around him to protect the mortal from the fall. Not to say he still wasn't jarred, he definitely felt it.

Loki stood and walked over the crash site. They were a tangle of limbs and laughter. "My love, are you damaged?'

"No more so than I was before." Tony attempted to sit up. "Where the hell did you come from Speed Racer?" He picked a twig out of Jormungandr's hair, and then ruffled Fenrir's. "I figured this one would have got me first."

The serpent shrugged. "I have always been quick." Standing he offered Tony a hand, which he graciously took. Once everyone was up right, the boys took off again. Tony hobbled back towards the tree.

"Anthony you are limping."

Tony waved it off. "I'm fine, just gotta walk it out."

"Stand still." Loki's hands moved to unfasten Tony's pants.

"Babe, what are you doing?" He said in a hushed tone. "Not in front of the kids."

"Quiet. This will only take a moment." Loki pulled the side of Tony's pants down far enough to expose his hip. Sliding his slim fingers against the flesh and gently pressing inward, healing magic thrummed into the offending injury.

Tony hummed in the back of his throat. He didn't know if it was from the warmth spreading over his hip or the god's close proximity. "Down and a little to the left if you will."

The god looked scandalized. "Not in front of the children, Anthony."

"Admit it; you just wanted to stick your hand down my pants."

Loki fiend indifference. "Not so, it is more effective in healing the wound by laying hands on it than through a layer of fabric." Tony's brows shot up calling bullshit. Loki cracked a small smile. "I just wanted to put my hand down your pants." He gave his lovers hip a gently squeeze.

"You know, all you had to do was ask." Tony reached one arm behind the god's neck closing the distance and trapping Loki's hand between them.

"Ahem. Sorry to interrupt."

_Sigh…Rogers._

"Perfect timing Cap. You saved me from this shameful villain trying to cop a feel." A spark of magic zapped his side. "Ow!"

"Villain? Ha, hardly. You are no fair maiden Mr. Stark and would give it up at the drop of a hat." Loki said haughtily.

"Ah, you know me too well. Only for you babe and I mean that." Loki rolled his eyes. "So what brings you two out to barge in on our little play date?"

Steve and Sif had gone out together in search of them. Loki observed the pair as they approached. They walked closely together, side by side as equals, with enough space between them to show respect, but close enough to be intimate.

Sif's appearance was softer than usual. Half of her hair was pinned back while the rest cascaded over her shoulders. Her hips had a slight sway to them. The most noticeable change was that her armor was missing, making her all seductive curves. Something she never cared to accentuate before.

Steve; well, Steve was Steve. All American poster boy of the 1940s, 100% gentleman and boyish charm. Loki slid his gaze to his lover to see if he had picked up the subtleties. A miniscule smirk graced his lips. He caught it.

"The Queen wished to speak with you. All of you." Sif Spoke. Her eyes narrowed as they landed on Loki, seeing the light dancing in his eyes, lips trying not to stretch into a smile. "What?"

"I have said nothing."

Sif lifted her chin. "And you needn't. I know you, Trickster. You are up to something."

Loki widened his eyes innocently and spread out his arms. "What have I done now to warrant such unjust accusations?"

"You're lips are moving."

"Only to defend myself against your wild allegations." Placing his hand over his heart, "You wound me, Sif."

She gave a bark of laughter. "That will be the day, Loki Odinson."

The two mortals looked on in amusement. Although, Steve was slightly on the confused side. Tony let a small snicker slip.

Sif whirled on him. "And you, little mortal, are no better than he. I know your game, Man of Iron." Tony also fiend wide eyed innocence. Sif let out a very un-ladylike snort. Looking between Loki and Tony, "You two are perfectly matched. May the Norn's have mercy on us all."

Sif's eyes briefly landed on Steve and she flushed furiously. Returning her glare to the bonded couple staring them down, then headed back towards the palace grounds.

"Lady Sif." She stopped and threw a hard stare over her shoulder. Loki inclined his head and donned an expression of concern. "Are you well? You appear to be quite flush."

Sif marched back up to Loki and punched him square in the shoulder, turning to Tony and pushing him in the face. The warrior goddess turned again. "Do not keep your Queen waiting, Loki."

"Who was that, Father?" Fenrir queried as the boys came to join them, watching the goddess make her way across the pasture.

"My son, _that_ is a force to be reckoned with."

"She's pretty."

"She's nuts, kid." Tony chimed in. "Steve, you sure you wanna put yourself out there for that? You don't ever want to stick your di—"

"Anthony!"

"Tony!" Steve was beet red. He hurried off after Sif but not before mumbling, "You did and look how that turned out."

"I resemble that." Tony called.

"You sure do, Tony."

Loki leveled a slightly amused look at him. "What? Too much?"

The god shook his head. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

AN: More fluff and feels. Eh, what can I say, I was feeling mushy. If you didn't get that last statement that Tony made towards Steve, he was alluding to, ahem, "you don't ever want stick your dick in crazy." And vice versa. True story. It's always a bad look, but I digress. Please leave comments, concerns, love, hate, indifference. Come at me Bro! Besitos!


	19. Chapter 19

The meeting with the Queen was to discuss the boy's mortal form and how to allow them to change at will. Loki and Frigga worked the spell together, fine tuning it until it was perfect. Slepnir volunteered to be the test subject. As expected, it was perfect and the spell was cast over them all. Tony recorded the moment on his tablet. He had been taking lots of pictures lately since they would be returning to Midgard soon and wanted the kids to have memories of Frigga. They more than likely would not be coming back to Asgard. At the moment, mother and son were teaching them about magic. Slepnir wasn't all that interested, but paid attention anyway. Fenrir and Jormungandr however were riveted.

Steve and Sif remained with them but out of the way like Tony. "They truly are magnificent." Sif said quietly as she watched how quickly the boys grasped the knowledge given them.

"You think they're magnificent now, you should see them in their natural form." Tony snapped another photo of Jormungandr creating butterflies out of thin air. "They are good kids, misjudged because of what they were not who they were. No one gave them a chance." He muttered absently.

"It brings me much sorrow to think of all the time they have lost together because of the prejudice against them."

_That's rich. Don't start Tony. _He thought about Loki in his Jotun form. Shaking his head he continued, "Well, you can make it up to them now. Fenrir thinks you're pretty. You know, for a girl and all. He's shy though. Get to know them, they are pretty bad ass."

Sif look to Steve and nodded. He and Jormungandr seemed to bond quickly. "Do you think Loki will allow it? We have not treated them fairly. I would think he would be against it."

"Sif, if Loki had reservations about you befriending his kids, you wouldn't be here. None of us would." Tony said point blank.

"Uh, Tony?"

"Yeah, Cap?"

"Look up."

Tony was sitting cross legged on what he thought was the ground, however, he was floating about twelve feet _off _the ground. Setting the tablet down in his lap he stared out blankly at the kids. Jormungandr and Fenrir held their hands out towards him, while Loki whispered lowly behind them. Picking the pad back up he clicked another photo and began tinkering away on it. Frigga gave a small giggle as Tony looked up to find himself rotating upside down. His eyes fell on the wolf as he twisted his hand slowly. "Really? This is what we're doing here?" The boys laughed. "Haha, glad you are having a good laugh at my expense. " He smirked and shook his head. "Well, if you're going to do that then we need some mood music." Tony tapped the pad a couple of times and the Black Eyed Peas popped up. Not his usual go to tunes but it seemed to work. The kids liked it so that's all that mattered. "Seriously guys, can you put me up right? The blood is rushing to my head."

"Fenrir, be a dear and right your father's mortal."

There was a sudden loud knock at the door causing the boys to break their concentration leaving Tony to free fall. Loki quickly picked up the spell, setting tony lightly on his feet.

"You ok?" That was Steve.

"Yeah, except for the mild heart attack, I'm fine." Tony clutched his chest. Glancing over, he could see Loki chastising the boys about remaining focused and not being easily distracted. "Hey, it's ok. No harm, no foul." Tony couldn't tell if Loki was more pissed or worried. "It's ok." Loki nodded.

"My Queen, Prince Thor had returned from the hunt." The small guard earned a glare from Loki for the disturbance and an appreciative smile from Frigga.

"Excellent, tomorrow we shall feast." She said jubilantly. "There will be a great celebration!"

AN: ok just a quickie, a little bonding time if you will. This was actually part of a longer chapter but it didn't quite fit. Please let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, indifferent..its all good.

Next chapter: smut! Yes, score! Toodles! ~sbed


	20. Chapter 20

Celebration indeed.

The entire day was one big party. And then there was the after party. Which of course is always better than the real party.

Tony was impressed actually. Asgardians could really get down.

The long table they sat at was full of many different meads and wines. They were seated on large harem style pillows thrown about here and there. The lighting was low and soft, strangely seductive music played in the back ground.

Your usual characters were there. The Warriors Three, Sif, Asgard's Princes and the only two mortals in the foreign land sat at the main table together. Tony assumed this was the VIP section.

Steve and Tony sat next to each other with Volstagg and Hogan on either side of them. Loki, Sif, Thor and Fandral sat across from them. All were dressed in the finest cloth Asgard had to offer. Even Tony and Steve relented and donned the rich fabric. Steve in shades of blue and white, Tony in a rich red with gold embroidery. Fitting.

The King and Queen opted out of the late night shindig. They tended to get a bit rowdy for their tastes. The Queen had other engagements with her grandsons. They had taken up residence down the long hall from Loki's chambers for the night, deciding to give her son and his mortal some quality time. It took a lot of convincing on her part and one 'stop being such a mother hen, that's Steve's job' from Tony and he reluctantly agreed. There was no parental supervision and Frigga was going to do what any good grandmother does: spoil her grandchildren rotten.

_~break~_

"So, why does Robin of Locksley keep looking at me funny?" Tony leaned into ask Volstagg between his bites of- boar?-maybe.

"You see, Fandral has always had this," The redhead waved a turkey leg around, " 'thing' for our young prince. However, Loki would never give him the time of day, shooting down all his advances. My guess is that he's jealous that a mere mortal has captured his fancy where he has failed. No offense, of course." The bearded man tore into the drumstick.

"None taken. I could see why he wouldn't. This guy seems pretty full of himself in a smarmy kind of way. I know he's part of your Three Musketeer's but, look at him. He just looks so…douchy." Tony plastered on one of his best fake smiles when Fandral glanced over at him, the blond returned the gesture.

"Dearest."

"Yes, sweetheart?" Tony answered, the words dripping with sugar.

Loki knew that smile and it meant trouble. He didn't want Tony getting into a pissing contest, especially with Fandral. He had picked up a bit of his conversation with the rather rotund garbage disposal. "Behave."

Tony reached across the table for Loki's hand, bringing it to his lips before tenderly kissing the inside of his wrist. "Not a chance in hell, babe." He winked, never breaking eye contact. _Suck it, Fandral._

Loki smirked mischievously_. _"Very well, but do try to save some of that naughtiness for later." He could feel the heated glare bearing down on them from across the table. Oh the night was definitely going to be interesting.

The wine and mead flowed, the music played louder than before as the crowd became more raucous.

Steve was having a laughing fit over something Tony had said that wasn't even that funny. Tony raised a brow and grinned widely. "Why my dear Capt. Rogers, I do believe you are drunk." Thor's hearty laughter boomed through the hall at Steve's look of indignation.

"I ob-object. I can't get drunk! I'm a s-super _soldier." _The last word came out as a shaky laugh and Steve fell backwards into the pillows.

They all started laughing as Tony helped him sit up. "Oh, how I wish I was getting this on film."

"My friends, if you like that, then you should definitely try this." Thor reached for a large jug and poured a glass for Tony and Steve. "Now, a word of warning, this is quite potent so drink it slowly."

Steve was all about it and eagerly took the glass, which Tony quickly took from his hand. "God, I can't believe I'm being the responsible one. Eat something first you lush." Steve pouted but did as he was told. "And you," pointing to Thor, "Stop encouraging him."

"Relax friend Stark, let him live. How often has the Captain been able to cut loose in his life? He will be fine." Thor waved off his concern.

"Alright Point Break, but when he's throwing up and dry heaving later, you're holding his head over the toilet bowl." Tony took a sip of the wine, it ran through his system, quickly, setting his skin tingling. "Oh, this is good." Draining half the glass he felt extremely warm. Looking around the room he began noticing how others interacted with each other. The slight touch of a hand, a graze here or there, a smile, a wink, a flirtatious laugh. Finishing the drink, he refilled the cup. His gaze fell on Loki and Sif as he whispered in her ear, a smile on his lips. Sif's eyes flinted over to Steve. She gave a short burst of laughter at Loki's words. The god pulled away and his eyes locked on Tony. The engineer's mouth immediately went dry. He watched as Loki's tongue peaked out to wet his lips. He closed his eyes trying to fight the urge to crawl across the table and attack that wicked mouth. _What the hell was in that drink? _Opening his eyes, Loki had tilted his head with curiosity as Tony's lustful eyes raked along the column of his pale exposed throat. He swore he could see the god's pulse from here. Tony bit his lip as he came back up to that mouth that was now pulling up at one corner.

He jumped suddenly as Steve put his hand on his arm. His touch was like fire. The Captain leaned in, "Tony, I have a problem."

He looked into those cornflower blue eyes that were blown wide with hunger. "Whoa, Steve, I can't help you there man."

"I feel the need to take off all my clothes, right now. It is so damn hot in here." He agreed with him there, but looking around, no one else seemed to notice. Steve was breathing hard. "Here, calm down." He handed him his glass. Which Steve downed it like a shot.

"Oh that so didn't help." Rogers pulled at his color.

Sif leaned towards Loki. "Are your mortals well? They seem to be having a problem."

Loki shrugged, but really looked them over. _Hmm, curious._ "Anthony, pray tell, how fair thee?"

At the sound of his name on Loki's tongue his eyes rolled closed and he moaned softly. Opening them again he stared deeply into those captivating green orbs. Transfixed, he did almost crawl over the table to get to him. The god's brow shot up as Volstagg grabbed his arm and sat him back down. "Thanks for the intervention Red, but do me a favor, don't touch, I feel like someone slipped me some ecstasy."

At Volstagg and Sif's confusion, Loki explained. "It's a drug that heightens sensitivity to touch." They let out a collective 'Ah'. "Anthony hand me you glass." Tony did so, shuddering as Loki's fingers brushed against his. He grabbed Steve's drink (who was more focused on Sif at the moment) and chugged it. Loki sipped the drink. "Where did you get this?"

"Your brother gave it to us." Tony switched spots with Sif, seeing that Steve had convinced her to come to his side of the table.

"Thor, you dolt! This is Elven wine. Why would you offer this to them? They do not have the resistance to its influence as we do." Loki scolded.

"I saw no harm. My apologies, brother. I was simply being hospitable." Thor offered a crooked smile as he watched Steve pet Sif's hair. The amazing thing was that she allowed it.

"Let me guess, Elven wine is chocked full of aphrodisiacs?" Tony breathed in Loki's scent as he settled in next to him.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. I am sorry, my love." Loki caressed Tony's cheek as he leaned into the touch.

"It's ok, Lok's. Might actually help Rogers get laid." He snickered as Sif poured him another cup of liquid sex.

Loki hummed and pulled him in as Tony leaned against the god, stroking his thigh. It caused several glances at them, being that none, other than Thor or Sif, had seen the dark prince show affection to anyone. "Would you like some more?" Loki poured him another and offered it to him after taking a generous sip from the glass.

"Yes, but I would rather you kiss me first." Tony's voice was heavy with desire.

"Mmm, gladly." Loki tipped Tony's chin back, brushing their lips together chastely, before Tony reached behind the god's neck pulling him into a very passionate kiss. It took everything Tony had not to crawl into his lap then and there. Breaking away, Loki placed one last peck to his lips. "I will demand more of that later."

"I would be disappointed if you didn't." Tony turned back towards the others, who were now acting as if there hadn't been a serious make out session just going on. His attention is pulled to Thor as he speaks animatedly about the hunt. Loki continues stroking his thigh, his fingers occasionally slipping between his legs. He catches Fandral glaring daggers into him and he can't resist running his tongue over his lips, still tasting Loki on them, then smirking deviously at the pompous ass. Fandral narrows his eyes and jumps from his seat storming away.

Thor puzzled at the sudden departure. "I wonder what has him so upset."

"He wants what he cannot have." Hogan plainly states.

"And what is that?" The thunderer questioned.

"Me." Loki says as he brings his goblet to his lips.

Thor stared at him truly not understanding. "You jest, brother."

Loki sets the cup down and turns to his brother. "Thor, you mean to tell me after all these years you have never noticed?" Loki gestured across the table. "The three of them knew, even witnessed a few occasions."

Thor's expression grew dark. "He made advances towards you?"

Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes, Thor. Many times. No need to get overly protective about it now." As to prove his point Tony snaked his arms around Loki's waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

Thor's mood lightened. "I suppose I had nothing to worry about. However, you are my brother and I will always be overly protective."

Loki shook his head and ran his hand along the outside of Tony's leg causing him to clench his fist in Loki's tunic. Before he could turn to assault the god's neck, Sif addressed him. "How did you escape the wrath of an over bearing older brother?"

"Well, I nearly didn't. We, uh, hadn't told Thor about us yet. Loki and I had been together about five months before Goldie Locks paid us an unexpected visit, catching us lounging in our robes cuddled up on the couch."

Thor let out a belly laugh. "You are surprisingly agile and quick, Anthony. If it wasn't for Loki's intervention and indubitable arguments you may have ended up under the intensive care of your Midgardian healers."

"As if I was the one to sully your virginal reputation." Tony said with false indignation. It was more of a sting towards Thor's perception of his baby brother, than Loki himself.

Loki turned to him feigning shock. "The scandal Mr. Stark! And to think, me with all these children out of wedlock."

Thor shook his head in merriment. "Okay you two. You have made your point." Both men sloppily kissed Thor on the cheek. The thunder god laughed hysterically as he pushed them both away.

With a frisky gleam in his eye, Loki stood and held out his hand to Tony as he finished the last of his drink, that warmth continuing to flow through him. "Dance with me." Tony took his god's hand. This wine was really starting to get to him and now Loki wanted to dance? Holy fuck, if he didn't get him naked and in bed soon he was certain he would die from lack of release.

"Loki, I—"

They found their spot amongst the others dancing the night away. The god turned towards him, the flames of desire swirling in his eyes. "Just follow my lead." They bowed to each other; the dance starting very formally, reminiscent of a Midgardian waltz. The music became something more seductive and familiar. _Hmm, Wreath of Barbs. _Loki brought his left hand up to Tony's right, palms flat against each other; pushing apart, pulling together again. Eyes never breaking contact. Loki wrapped his hand around Tony's so now they were clasped firmly together. Coming together, pushing away, and pulling together until they were flush against each other. The god intertwined their fingers as they began a slow grind. Lithe fingers came to rest at the mortal's waist as Tony wrapped his other hand around his neck. Everyone else faded around them, even with the open stares they received.

Neither cared what others thought. Dancing this closely with another man, a human at that, was unheard of from royalty. They didn't call him the God of Mischief for nothing. He certainly didn't mind ruffling a few feathers. Let them whisper, he was used to it. If he wanted to dance with his lover, by the Nine he was going to do it. And then he was going to take this man so his moans and screams would echo throughout the palace walls. _Mmm, yes. That would be nice. _ Anthony was already putty in his hands from the Elven wine. Oh, he couldn't wait. The grip he had on Tony's hip tightened when full lips brushed against his own. Tony moaned softly. "More please." He begged. Those words shooting straight to his groin. Tony pulled him a little closer, they moved as one with the rhythm. Both feeling the others need, growing between them.

"More what, Anthony? Tell me what you need." Loki whispered against his lips.

"Everything." He connected their mouths which immediately opened to become a battle of wills and tongues.

Loki pulled away breathlessly, his thumb grazed Tony's bottoms lip. "Now."

"Yes, now."

They turned and calmly walked out of the hall, after biding everyone a quick good-night.

They picked up their pace once the doors were closed behind them. The god pointed to a small alcove and chuckled lowly. Steve and Sif were going at it like teenagers at the prom.

Tony snickered. "Get a room, Rogers."

"Loki, control your mortal!" Sif warned, moaned as Steve bit down on her neck.

The god turned towards his mortal smiling deviously. "Well, you heard the lady." The fading echo of Tony's laughter was all that was heard after Loki pulled the shorter man against him and teleported to their chambers.

"J, give me some mood music." Tony husked seductively_. Bedroom Hymns_ blared from the Stark pad. "Perfect."

Tony slammed Loki against the nearest wall attacking his lips once more, making quick work of the god's tunic. He rubbed the trickster's length through his leather pants. _Ohh, going commando. Yess! _ This just made his job that much easier. Loki tore Tony's shirt from him and tangled his wickedly long fingers through his hair. Tony had moved on to lavish the god's neck with bites and kisses. Eliciting mewls from that sinful mouth. Working Loki's pants down past his hips he slid down that long lean taught body to run his tongue over the hard flesh in his hand.

Loki gasped leaning forward slightly, hands still tangled in that dark brown mop. "Anthony." In one swift move he took the god completely in his mouth. Loki threw his head back moaning loudly. Tony's hands moved all over pale skin, scratching sensitive areas lightly. Those sweet melodic curses Loki would utter began streaming from his lips once again. He hummed and suppressed a chuckle. His proper little god had quite the filthy mouth. He could feel Loki's length grow more ridged and his breath more erratic. Dragging the slightest bit of teeth up his cock, a guttural growl left the god's throat. Eyes connecting with emeralds set a blaze as he gave a lazy swipe of his member. Loki eyes narrowed as Tony's tongue swirled around the head.

Without warning Tony was yanked up off his knees and hoisted over the god's shoulder. Clothing completely gone, he was tossed onto the bed unceremoniously. He scooted back further as Loki crawled over him. He had that feral look in his eyes that made Tony rock hard. He continued to shuffle away, knowing what it would do to him and what he would get in return. Loki smirked and grabbed his ankle, pulling him back down until he was face to face with those licentious consuming eyes.

"Do not pretend you don't want this, Tony. (His breath hitched as his name left the god's lips) you've been trying to crawl under my skin all night." Loki's hands ran up both legs, starting at the ankle before spreading his knee's further apart. "You will scream for me. I want all of Asgard to know that this," he ran deft fingers from the tip of Tony's length to the crack of his ass, "belongs to me." Tony arched into the touch moaning loudly as Loki inserted two well lubed fingers inside him. "Look at you. You would come from my fingers alone, wouldn't you?" Tony panted hard as Loki moved his fingers slowly stretching him. "But I won't allow it." He removed them, a whine escaping Tony's lips. He watched the god coat his cock with the slick substance stroking himself for Tony's pleasure. "You want this?" Tony's eyes snapped up to Loki's face. The god had a haughty, lustful stare, hissing as his thumb came over the head. Tony licked his lips before nodding. "On your knees." He quickly did as he was told. Loki ran his hands over the muscles in his back, down to that perfect round ass. Palming one cheek, he gripped it tightly before smacking it hard. Tony yelped and flexed, the god hummed in approval as he lined himself up, pushing into Tony's tight heat in one thrust. The mortal groaned loudly, looking back at him. Running his hands over Tony's back once more allowing him but a moment to adjust to the stretching, Loki brought his hands back to his hips. The engineer gave him a challenging glare over his shoulder, the trickster curled his fingertips into the flesh, before pulling back and slamming into the body beneath him. At Tony's cry of pleasure he began a bruising pace.

Stark cursed and praised him loudly, fueling him further. Growling lowly, Loki fucked his mortal long and hard, just the way he liked it. He raked his nails down Tony's back causing a moan and a shudder. He reached around, stroking the weeping cock in time with his powerful thrusts. Leaning over tanned, slightly flush skin he put his lips to Tony's ear. "I need you to come for me." He panted. Tony whimpered as Loki bit down on his lobe. "Now!" He hissed. The mortal arched back, a low whine started in the back of his throat then ripped from his mouth as a pleasurable scream, spending himself in the god's firm grip. Loki fucked him through his orgasm abruptly pulling out and flipping the man over as he went flaccid.

He plunged back in wrapping his arms around his legs. Tony panted and felt himself stir again.

"Do you need to rest?" The god husked out as he rolled his hips. How was he already getting hard again? Oh yeah, Eleven wine. "No. Get on with it." He gritted out.

Loki chuckled darkly. "Always so greedy. Taking everything I give you, only wanting more. Mmmm, I love that about you."

Tony grunted and panted, letting out a breathy laugh. "That's because you're the same way babe. Fuck! Don't stop!"

Loki continued to pound him through another orgasm. Tony screamed so loud he was sure it would have woken half the palace if they had been sleeping.

He laid a panting heap of sweat and euphoric bliss. Loki sauntered to the other side of the room with raging hard on #1 to retrieve him a glass of water. He strolled back towards the bed, all seduction and predatory need. "Rest." He commanded as he handed him the water.

"How can you say that when you're still sporting a Mjolnir of your own here?" Tony asked incredulously.

Loki glanced down and laughed. "Oh Thor will be thrilled to know his baby brother has a Mjolnir in his pants and that you are the only one worthy of holding it." Smoothing back sweat slicked hair he continued. "The wine affects you differently than it does me." He leans down to lick at his lovers lips. "I can continue on all night while not finding release once." He tossed his head back and laughed hard from the horror on Tony's face. "Fear not my love; it is well worth the wait. And I am nowhere near done with you."

The sun was streaming into the room, well into the early morning when the god was finally sated. Both were sexually spent and exhausted. They had fucked on every open surface, up against several walls, on the balcony (which itself was glorious as the sky changed with the rising sun), on the floor (not by design, but because they fell out of bed), in the shower, against the door.

Both men were thoroughly fucked out. Loki just managed to tuck Tony in before collapsing next to him. Words of sentiment were whispered as the lovers curled in on one another and proceeded to sleep the day away.


	21. Chapter 21

Loki was perched on the wall leaning against the pillar directly across from Sif's chambers. One knee bent, his elbow resting on it as he contemplated the apple in his hand before taking a bite. His other hand lay in his lap holding another apple. The Trickster patiently waited for Rogers to emerge.

Steve had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed as he appeared in Sif's doorway. Well, he supposed it was better than Tony sitting out here waiting for him. He squared his shoulders and walked over to the god.

"Loki."

Said god cut his eyes at the soldier, a twinkle of mischief in them. "Steven."

_Aw, crap. Here we go._

"I trust you had a pleasant evening?" Loki said nonchalantly, before sinking his teeth into the apple.

Steve flushed, but held his ground. "Very much so. Thanks for asking. And yourself?"

"Immensely." Loki purred. With a flick of his wrist he presented the fruit. "Apple?"

Steve reached for it. "Uh, sure. This isn't one of those special apples is it?"

Loki smiled, "No, Rogers, it's simply an apple."

He took it with a small smile. "Thanks."

"They say the apple is considered to be the forbidden fruit." Loki pondered his apple once more before taking another bite. Chewing thoughtfully, "Have you ever wondered; why an apple? Why not a plum or a peach? Certainly a passion fruit would be more suited." He shrugged and took another bite.

"I get it. The apple, forbidden fruit, me, Sif. Ha ha, Loki." Steve droned.

"Oh, come now Rogers, you are no fun. Besides, you know Anthony has been thinking up ways to harass you all morning. It is to be expected with your sterling reputation." Loki swung his legs over and gracefully landed on his feet. "Sif has chosen wisely. However, this was not the reason for my visit. Anthony, the children and I will be leaving tomorrow. If you choose to stay, Sif or Thor can get you home. I did not want you to feel obligated to return with us since you have become quite fond of the Lady Sif."

Steve glanced thoughtfully down at the apple. "Thanks, Loki." The god inclined a nod and headed down the hall. "Hey, Loki?" He turned around, "Do you think she would be opposed to living on Ear—Midgard?"

"That I do not know. I do know, if she was given a reason, she would definitely visit." The trickster smiled and continued towards his chambers to pack for the return home.

~_break~_

Steve had approached Sif about coming back with him. It was agreed that although Asgard was her home, she would most definitely visit Midgard for extended periods of time. To say the super soldier was delighted would be putting it mildly. Steve would return with the others. Sif would follow shortly thereafter.

After a rigorous sparing session with Sif and Thor, the couple decided it was time for a break and headed towards the meal hall. Thor hung back as he spotted Tony, trying to entice him to spar with him.

Climbing the steps that led to the main "chow hall", they noticed the temperature had dropped drastically. It wasn't until Steve almost slipped did they notice the slightest bit of frost covering the ground.

"Frost Giants." Sif said taking a warriors stance.

Noting where they were, Steve saw the frost thickening on the walls. "No. Loki."

They bolted down the halls, skidding to a halt when they rounded the corner. Loki stood protectively in front of his children. Magic sparked and swirled around his fingertips. His skin took a faint blue tint as his Jotun markings began to show through his glamour. Jormungandr held a frightened Fenrir in his arms, Slepnir stood slightly behind him to his right. A short distance away from them was Odin.

"I was merely curious about the comings along of my grandchildren, Loki. Nothing more." Odin stood unwavering, but non-threatening.

"You forget who you speak to, do not lie to me, _All-Father._ You've come to see if they remain a threat." Loki hissed.

"Sif, go get Tony and Thor now! And find Frigga!" Steve made his way down the corridor cautiously as Sif took off running.

"Loki, is there a problem here?" The Captain came to stand beside the god, shield at the ready.

"He's trying to steal my children again Rogers." Loki's voice was resilient, but he could hear the slight quiver of fear.

"Well I think that's going to be pretty damn hard, seeing as we're not going to let that happen."

"There has been a misunderstanding." Odin tried to calm his defensive son.

"Was it a misunderstanding when you took them from me the first time? No, your intentions were quite clear then, as they are now." Loki was practically vibrating with rage and apprehension. His crimson eyes blazed with fury.

Thunder crackled overhead signifying the displeasure of the crown prince.

"Father, what is the meaning of this?" Thor's voice boomed as he strode towards them, his hammer gripped tightly in his hand. Loki's mortal ran next to him to keep in step with the god's long strides.

Tony quickly assessed the situation and it didn't look good. Odin wasn't giving off any threatening vibes, but his mere presence seemed to throw Loki into a panic. The boys stood huddled together behind him trying to look as small as possible while Steve and Thor now flanked the god on either side. The tension was so extreme, one false move and everything would go to shit in an instant.

"Loki." Tony said calmly. "Babe, look at me." He came to stand in front of the god, in between him and the king. Loki's gaze shifted quickly to Tony then back to Odin. He touched his shoulder lightly feeling him twitch slightly. "Loki, we are going home. Right now." He moved his hand up to his neck stroking his thumb gently across that beautiful blue skin. "Hey. Come back to me." He whispered. Loki looked down at Tony. The fear in his eyes was almost palatable. "We are leaving and no one is going to stop us." Loki calmed down to the point where his Aesir skin melded over his Jotun form, although, he refused to let his guard down. The Man of Iron turned to the All-Father. "I am grateful for the second chance at life, for saving us both, I truly am. But if you so much as even entertain the idea of coming after these boys, I will kill you."

It was at that moment Frigga hastened her way down the corridor looking fit to be tied. Sif right behind her. "Odin! What in all the Nine realms do you think you are doing?!"

"Come on babe, let's get out of here. Give him to me." Tony takes Fenrir from Jormungandr and Loki ushers the other two beside him; Thor leading the way, Sif and Steve bringing up the rear. They don't stop until they've made it to the bi-frost and are safely back in Tony's mansion.

~break~

They all sleep in the same room that night locked down in Tony's bedroom. Thor dragging in mattresses from adjoining rooms. They are safe and protected, surrounded by those who care about them the most.

Loki does not sleep. He rests against the headboard as his children cling to him in their slumber. Tony sits in an arm chair close to the bed, nursing a glass of scotch. The god has not spoken much since their hasty departure from Asgard. He is mentally exhausted and still fearful for his children. He lightly cards his fingers through Slepnir's hair. Tired eyes look up to find the frustrated russet orbs of his lover. He knows the anger Tony feels is not aimed at anyone in this room, but rather the situation as a whole. Mostly he is pissed off that there is little he could do to protect Loki's children. He made the threat and meant it. The engineer's mind goes a million different directions at once trying to find a way to make these threats a promise. Closing his eyes, he pinches the bridge of his nose at the onset of a migraine.

"Thank you." Loki speaks just above a whisper as not to disturb anyone.

"For what?"

"For calming me down." Tony opened his eyes and slides them towards Loki. "I would have killed him. I was so close. Had he made one step forward I would have ended him then and there. I would have given them reason to take my children from me again." Loki took a deep breath. "I almost snapped, but you brought me back. You grounded me enough to get them to safety."

Tony sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. "I wish I could do more than make empty threats." He brushed Jormungandr's hair away from his face, causing him to burrow further into Loki's side.

"You have done enough." Slepnir woke at his brother's movement, listening and watching the interaction between his father and his mortal. "More than most."

"I was afraid. When I came around that corner and saw you guys like that. You all crazed and blue trying to protect, the kids scared out of their minds and Steve-"he huffed a laugh"-fucking Rogers trying to defend everyone. I thought I was going to lose you all and there was nothing I could do about it. I didn't have my suit—nothing. I thought I had lost my family." Tony choked on the last sentence. Dropping his gaze down to his lap, he shook his head. "I can't lose you guys."

Tony felt slender fingers touch his forearm and realized they weren't Loki's. Looking over, he saw those soulful obsidian eyes watching him. "Hey, Trigger. You're supposed to be asleep."

"We cannot lose you either." Slepnir whispered and held Tony's hand. Tony smiled and blinked back the tears that pooled in the corner of his eyes.

"Come to bed, love." Loki smiled and patted the spot next to Jormungandr, until Fenrir whined about being woken up and wanting to sleep next to Tony. Loki slid down so he rested on the pillows and he crawled in next to Fenrir, who immediately snuggled into him, then reached for Slepnir's hand again.

"Jarvis, lights." Tony hushed.

"_It is good to have you home, Sir." _ The AI responded quietly.

"It's good to finally be home."

AN: that's it yall. It's a wrap. This story turned out to be a lot more than I originally intended. Thank you all for reading and following and commenting on this story. You are all so amazing and rock so hard! There will be a sequel to this one. Please let me know how you liked it! Besitos to all!


End file.
